All's Well in Love and War
by Blackluvah
Summary: "James, tell that guy-slut that he should just shut his mouth!" I told my brother. Sirius laughed humorlessly. "What, guy-slut? Who says that?" "Well, it's not my fault there's a small choice in names for a guy who sleeps with every girl he sees!"
1. Prologue

"It's not fair, Mum! Why do I have to go to the Salem School for Witches, an all girl school! It won't be any fun! Jamsie gets to go to Hogwarts! I want to be with him!" I whined to my mother.

"Now, Isabelle, you know it's for your own good. I don't want you growing up obsessed with boys, or having...um...well, doing...stuff all the time!" I rolled my eyes at my over protective mother.

"But you always let James do anything he wants! Why won't you let me do one simple thing- go to Hogwarts. Think about it, I'm begging you to go to school!" I protested. I looked up to my dad. "Please?" I asked softly.

"Princess, you know we can't change our minds now. You're leaving tomorrow," He said. _He_ would've let me go, if not for Mum.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, then stomped upstairs and barged into my twin brother's room."They won't let me go," I growled to him, sitting on the floor.

"Aw, Izzy, you knew they couldn't by now. But we'll still see each other all the time. And just..try to have fun with those girls. I'll miss you, though," he said sadly.

"I'll miss you too." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

Over my years at Salem my mom's protectiveness had not helped much. Her being so overprotective just made me rebel.

The first year I had come back obsessed with boys, exactly what she had not wanted.

The second year I came back with posters of Tao Lee, the lead singer and guitarist from my favorite band, and my wavy brown hair cut choppily and straightened.

After third year I had three piercings on each ear.

Fourth year I added a belly button piercing.

I still loved my mum and dad so _so_ much, I was just frusturated at them not wanting me to do _anything_. Then fifth year I came back from Salem.

I always came through the Floo Network because I lived in England, when the school was in America. When I stepped out of the fireplace, only James was there, eating.

"Hey, James!" I said, brightly.

"Iz-" he stopped, chocking on his food as he looked up.

"Izzy? Did I hear you come in?" I heard my mum ask, and she rushed in. But then she stopped, seeing me. "Oh, oh Isabelle!" she gasped. I grinned wolfishly as my dad walked in.

I was standing in front of my family with jean shorts, a tight turquoise tank top, and bright red hair. **(A/N- I picture her looking like Kat from Victorious)**

They just stared at me until James started laughing. Then my dad. But my mom was still looking at me, horrified. "Ch-change it back," she managed to get out.

"I can't," I shrugged, still grinning. "Not with magic, not with anything. Impossible." -ish. I added to myself.

"WHAT?" She said, now mad, before giving up. "Fine. You win. I'll let you go to Hogwarts if you'll stop doing this crazy stuff to yourself. OK?"

"Well, I dunno. I was thinking og piercing my nose, or getting a tattoo-"

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Well, okay then. If you insist!" I said, smiling ear to ear, along with my brother.

I had never liked Salem. I hated it. All those girls- annoying, snobby girls. Compared to that, Hogwarts was going to be Heaven.


	2. Chocolate and Shoes

Chapter 1

"I'm going to Hogwarts in two days!" I sang, running into my brother's room, interrupting him sending an owl away.

"Yeah. I know. You say that a million times a day," he said, rolling his eyes.

"So. Who were you sending that to?" I asked.

"Sirius. We're going to Diagon Alley today, hoping he can get away from his parents. They've locked him in his room all break."

"Oh. Well, can I come? I can't believe I've never met your friends! I need to!" He frowned, but I quickly jumped in. "I don't have to be with you the whole time. I'll just meet you then...walk around. Please?" I begged.

"Alright, fine. But you have to leave us alone when I tell you to," he relented.

"Okay! I'll go change!" I hurried off, excited to meet my brother's friends.

!

"They're probably not here anymore cause you took so long to get dressed, "James grumbled as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, I'm sure they're here. Who am I looking for?"

"A chubby guy, a bookworm, and a-"

"Unbelievably handsome guy?" I heard a voice say behind me. "Is that what you were going to say?"

I turned around to see just that. He stood tall over me as he looked at us with stormy grey eyes. He had dark hair that fell perfectly into his eyes, and I could tell he had a well muscled body.

"More like a man whore," my brother said, but I could hear the relief in his voice from seeing his friend. I snapped out of my trance, and looked at the two guys next to the tall one. There was the short, chubby guy, and a cute guy with chocolate hair and eyes. My brother started to talk to that guy, totally forgetting about me.

"So, how did the-"

"Um, James? Jamsie!" I called sweetly. Stomping hard on his foot.

"OW!" he said, looking back at me angrily. "What?"

"Sorry, I just had to get your attention. You were forgetting about me!" I said, smiling at him before turning to his friends. "Hi! I'm Izzy, James' sister."

"Hey, Izzy. Nice to meet you. I'm Remus," the cute guy, or, Remus, said.

"Come on, Moony. You don't need to be so formal. She's just the girl version of Prongs! I'm Sirius!" The tall, dark, and handsome guy said, grinning and pulling me into a tight bear hug, like we were old friends. I liked him already.

"Hi!" I said back.

"I like your hair," the fat guy said. I glanced over at him, and started laughing. He had just been standing there, eating chocolate, the whole time-

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, offended, with chocolate on his face. That just made me laugh harder.

"Sorry, um...no...reason," I tried to say between giggles.

"Wow,Prongs. Your sister's a spaz," Sirius murmured to James.

"Hey!" I said, hitting him lightly.

"I never said it was a bad thing!" He protested.

"Hey, um, Izzy. Leave now. Please. We need to talk about...things you don't need to hear," James said.

"Alright," I pouted. But then I smiled at everyone else. Not him though. "Bye!" I said cheerfully, then I walked away.

After getting a drink and spending some time in Madame Malkine's, I went to my favorite store: Surefoot's- Wizarding Shoe Ware with a Flare. I absolutely loved shoes, from stilettos to converse, and I've got a sick obsession with boots. I walked in and saw my personal heaven. Shoes of all type, size, and color. Sure, some were hideous, but most were gorgeous! It's similar to a muggle store I love, Journey's, but it has many more shoes, and some can fly, or sing. But I usually stay away from those. I was drawn to an aisle of all boots, when someone came in and slammed the door.

"UGH! I_ hate _James Potter!" she said to no one. My ears perked up, and I looked towards the door. A girl, whose face I knew so well from my brother's many pictures he'd stolen, stood there looking furious, but also embarrassed at shouting in a store.


	3. Saving Lily or Seducing Peter :O

**Chapter 2**

_Previously- A girl, whose face I knew so well from my brother's many pictures he'd stolen, stood there looking furious, but also embarrassed that she'd just shouted in a store. _

_**!**_

My face became a large grin as I walked towards her. "Hi, I'm Izzy." She looked up, startled.

"I'm Lily Evans. Why...?"

"First of all, I love your hair. It's natural right?" I asked her, grinning. When I had dyed my own hair I had vowed to compliment everyone who had naturally red hair. She probably thought I was crazy, though.

"Um...yeah. Yours isn't, right?" she asked me, her mouth twitching upward. Hm. Maybe she was kind of crazy too. Hopefully.

"Yes, sadly. But anyways, did you just say James Potter?"

"Why? Are you one of those crazy girls who are in love with him?" She asked furiously.

"Oh, no. Merlin, no," I said, disgusted. "Crazy, maybe. But in love with him? Eeeeew! You see, I'm his sister, and-"

"His sister? I didn't know he had a sister."

"He didn't tell you? That is just like him. I'll talk to him about that. But I was wondering, why do you hate him?"

"Oh, sorry about that," she said, blushing.

"Oh, I don't mind. I hate him a lot too!" I said cheerfully, "But I was also wondering, is he stalking you, or me?" I pointed out the window where my brother was glancing in, surprised.

"Oh, damn," Lily said under her breath, "Hide me!" She tried to put me between her and the window, but it didn't work, for I was only 5'4.

"Oo. He's coming in," I said, "Hide in there." I shoved her into a supplies closet just as James came in with his friends. "Hey, Jamsie, what are you doing in here? Please tell me getting new shoes, cause yours are horrible!"

"Did you see Lily in here" he asked, looking around the store.

"You mean Lily Evans? The red headed girl you're obsessed with? Who you are tormenting with all your requests for her to go out with you?" I asked him as Remus and Sirius chuckled. "That Lily?"

"Um...yeah?" James said, looking under tables.

"Nope! Haven't seen her, not once in my whole life! You probably mistook my gorgeous red hair for her averagely pretty orangeish hair." I heard a snort from the closet when I said that. I had to get them out of there. "Well, anyways, you need help with your shoes. Old, beat up tennis shoes? That's just not right. See, look at...Sirius's shoes. He has good taste!" I said, pointing to Sirius's Vans.

"Thanks, love," He said grinning charmingly at me. " I really do pride myself on my great sense of-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," I said, grinning back at him. Then I turned back to James. "And I'd say you're a converse guy." I scanned all the guys' feet for inspiration, and I suddenly started laughing hysterically again, when I came to some rather surprising shoes.

They just stared at me while I collected myself, and I finally got enough control to speak. "Peter...why are you wearing pink flip flops?" I asked.

Everyone tried to hide their smiles while Peter blushed the color of my hair. "Oh, um, I couldn't find my shoes so I guess I took my mom's...Sirius said they looked good and pink was the new color for guys this year...Right?" he asked me, worriedly.

I looked to Sirius and rolled my eyes. Then I grinned at Peter. "Oh yeah, Pete, I think they look super secy on ya!" I said with an exaggerated wink.

Sirius let out a loud snort of laughter before covering it with a cough. A long, hard cough.

"Padfoot, are you okay?" Peter asked quickly.

"Don't worry Petey, Sirius is just jealous!"

This sent Sirius into another coughing fit, this time with Remus.

"That's it, we're leaving!" James said, looking horrified before rushing out of the store. Peter immediately followed, but Remus looked at me.

"Nice," he said, grinning, before walking out. Sirius gave me a quick wink then walked out. I went to the closet and was about to knock on the door when it came flying open!

"That was amazing!" Lily said, engulfing me in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! What school do you go to? Why not Hogwarts? Go to Hogwarts!" she demanded.

I laughed, before answering. "I'm going next year! I used to go to Salem, but I _hated _it, so now I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"YES! Please be my best friend! Save me from James!" she said.

"Do you only want me to be your friend so I can save you?" I said, falsely aghast.

\

"Of course not! You're funny, and crazy-in a good way- and we have more in common then I thought at first! Not that I know you that well yet..."

"All right then!" I said, all smiles. "So, tell me about your problem with my brother..."


	4. Everything Changes

**Chapter 3**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed. It was two days later, the day of my first ride on the Hogwarts train. Since Diagon Alley, Sirius had been staying with us, and it had mostly been fun. Except not now. I had woken up early that morning, eager to get to Hogwarts, but when I looked im my mirror I saw a problem.

I stormed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at me.

"Erm, Izzy...Why are you orange?" My dad asked me. He was right, I had woken up this morning to find my skin a perfect cheese puff orange.

"Oh, you didn't try one of those cheap self tanners, did you?" Sirius asked me.

I marched up to him. "You." I said, pointing, up in his face, "And you," I said pointing to James. "Are going to change me back, right this instant!" I shouted at them.

"Um, well, you see, we have a problem with that. It's irreversible!" James said cheerfully.

"No it's NOT!" I screeched. I was NOT going to show up for the first time meeting my future classmates ORANGE!

"James, do it." My mom commanded in a quiet but deathly tone. He looked at her and saw how serious she was. _She _understood, unlike my dad, who was silently laughing behind his Daily Prophet.

"Fine," he sighed. "It just comes off in the shower. One touch of water to it and it disappears," He finished, but I was already upstairs starting a shower.

!

I was on the Hogwarts Express, first time in my life, sitting in a compartment with my brother and his friends, when I saw someone with red hair waving frantically outside the door.

"Um...I have to go! See ya guys later!" I said smoothly before leaving, Lily was waiting there, as I suspected, in the hallway.

"Hi! Sorry, I didn't want to go in and talk to Potter," she said with disgust.

"Hey! I could be Potter too!"

"Nope, you'll never be Potter to me! You're Izzy. But I was saving you, so you should be thankful! I don't see how anyone could like sitting in there," she said, shuddering.

"What do you mean? Well, Peter is a little...strange, but it's fun messing with him! And Remus is just a really cute nerdy funny guy! James- well, I can see why you don't like him, he stalks you! But then Sirius is just funny, and always really fun to be around, and really, _really _attractive-" I said, listing off reasons to hang out with the Marauders, when Lily interrupted me.

"NO!" she said, "Don't fancy him! Don't be like all those other girls...I'll tell you why I don't like him. I mean, Remus is and amazing friend, Peter creeps me out. But Sirius...Sirius is horrible. He treats all girls horribly! He's probably broken more than half the girls in this years 5th, 6th, and 7th hearts!

He just shags, or snogs, one and then moves on to the next. The longest he's actually had a girlfriend is probably...2 and a half weeks, and that's a stretch. So do you see why I don't like him?He treats girls like...like his sex slaves or something!" she ranted.

Wow. Did Sirius really do all these things? I mean, he seemed really fun and amazing, but was he really a douche bag? It wouldn't be hard at all for him to get any girl he wanted, I reasoned, except for Lily. And now me.

Suddenly, the door I was leaning against opened, and I fell back into the arms of Sirius Black. Speak of the devil. I was filled with anger, and I rushed to get out of his arms. How could he treat girls like that? I would _not _be friends with someone who would treat my other friends like that.

"What Izzy?" he asked, flashing his smile that I had once thought so charming. "Am I so disgusting that you can't bear to be in my arms for even a few seconds?"

"Um, yeah," I said with venom.

His smile fell for a second, before he got it again. "What?"

"You're so disgusting I never want you to touch me ever again, for any reason. Got it?"

"Um...I'm confused. Are you kidding?"he asked.

"No, I'm not! The way you treat girls, like their feelings don't matter? How could you do that?" I asked him, demanding the answer.

"Izzy, how...?" he left the question open, but then he saw Lily looking on smugly. "Oh, that answers that."

"You're just...such a man whore! How could I've not seen it?" I said angrily.

"What? You think I would've shagged you? With that hair? No way! I wouldn't want to be seen in public with you!"

"Good! I wouldn't want to get a STD!" I said to his furious self.

"A...what?" he asked, confused.

"She's talking about a sexually transmitted disease!" Lily said, laughing. "It's a Muggle thing-"

"Stay out of this Evans! You're the one that started this," he glared at her before turning back to me. "Anyways, you called me a man whore, when you're practically a...a nun! You've probably never kissed anyone in your life, much less snogged!"

"That's the best insult you could think of? Wow. And it's not even true."

"Uhu. Right."

"You really think that?" I asked him, and he gave me a pointed, supposedly knowing look. "Fine. If that was true, do you really think I'd do this?"

I had seen a guy somewhat around my age exit a compartment not far away, and in my rage I had to prove everything Sirius said wrong, so I walked up and kissed him! Surprisingly, after a moment he kissed back, and deepened the kiss, when I realized what I was doing. Almost snogging a complete stranger! So I pulled back and grinned at him.

"Hey," I said while I got a good look at his face. When I did I was shocked! He looked a lot like the person I had just screamed at. Well, a lot like him, but he had a slightly smaller build , and his features were sharper. I had just kissed Sirius Black's brother.


	5. New Thoughts

**Chapter 4**

_ Previously- I had just kissed Sirius Black's brother._

"Hi," he said chuckling. "Can I ask...who are you?"

I laughed at the obvious question, before answering "I'm Izzy! I'm new this year."

"I'm Regulus," he said, "So, do you always greet people you've never met before by kissing them?"

"Nope, just you!" I smiled, "But I was juts proving a point..."I looked back to where Lily was gaping at me, and Sirius was looking furiously over here. Then he started walking over. Maybe I shouldn't of kissed his brother...

"Hide me!" I said, running behind Regulus. But then I noticed Sirius glaring at his brother, and not me. "Wait! I'll hide you!" I said, running in front of Regulus.

"No Izzy. Get out of the way," Regulus said, pushing me gently to the side while looking calmly at his brother. "Hello, Brother," He said coldly, all emotions gone from his face.

"Don't you _ever,_" Sirius said, ignoring the greeting and standing threateningly over Regulus. "_Ever_ snog, touch, or even talk to _anyone _I know, whether I like them or not."

"Um...he didn't kiss me, I kissed him," I volunteered.

"Shut up, Potter," he said, before turning back to glaring at his brother. Obviously I was one of the people he didn't like.

"Well, it seems to me like Izzy liked it, and I can't deny a lady a pleasure, can I Sirius?" Regulus said, smirking, "Or resist one," He said winking at me.

"Listen to me you little bastard-"

"Are you kidding me? You're getting mad at him for snogging me – why? Are you jealous or something?" I interrupted him.

"My brother," he said spitting the world while looming over me. "Is in Slytherin. Like the rest of my family. I'm protecting you. No matter how much I dislike you right now, I'm not going to let my best friend's little sister get hurt! So never kiss him, or any Slytherin for that matter!"

"I can kiss anyone I damn well please!" I said indignantly, "You can't tell me what to do."

"You-"

"What's going on here?" James said, looking into the corridor.

"You mean you didn't hear everything?" Lily asked in wonder.

"Hear what?" James asked. "I mean, I heard some muffled noise but-"

"If I ever," Sirius said to his brother, "See you and Izzy together again, I'll make you regret it." He walked past James and into his compartment.

"What just happened?" James wondered out loud before following Sirius into the little room to find out.

"Um, you might want to leave before Sirius tells him what happened," I suggested to Regulus, "Trust me, you do not want to get into _that _fight with James."

"I'd be-"

"Oh, spare me a man's pride and just leave."

He just held back a laugh then winked at me and said, "Alright. Talk to you later." as he strode past me.

"He WHAT?" I heard James shout. I heard him scramble to the door, then he stormed out. But Lily knew what to do.

With a sigh, she got in his way. "James, I don't think you'd better do that."

"Get out of my way Lily," he said, not even glancing at her.

Lily looked surprised at him using that tone with her, but she quickly got herself together and said, "You can't get in trouble before the year's even started! Do you really want to..." She went on and on just trying to get him to forget about Regulus, which would take a while judging by the determination on his face. So I decided to go into the compartment Regulus had just left to hide out from James.

I glanced inside to see if anyone was in there, and when I did I got my second big shock for the day. Or maybe third. I hadn't really expected myself to kiss Regulus. Or him to kiss back. Inside the room where Regulus had just been, a gorgeous girl with long, tight black curls sat, reading a book. _O crap. _Was Regulus just like his brother?

"Um...hi," I said, causing her to look up. "I'm Izzy Potter. Are you...Do you...know Regulus Black?"

"Yeah," she said confused, "I'm Andromeda Black. He's my cousin-"

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you Merlin!"I said, relieved, plopping down beside her.

"Um...why?" she asked, still confused.

"Oh, well, I just kissed him, and-"

"You just kissed him?" she repeated, laughing.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' why's that so funny?"

"Well, firs of all you've never met him before- I don't think – and second of all, you _are_ a Potter, and he _is _a Black..."

"Oh. I guess I never thought about that. Oops..."

"Wait, are you saying that you don't hate all Slytherins without even talking to them like your brother? Or pretty much any Gryffindor for that matter..." she asked.

"Well, some could possibly be good people. I mean, even if you're a Slytherin, it doesn't mean you're totally evil. I can't just hex people without knowing them. You seem okay, and Regulus seems _more _than okay..." I said, smiling. "And you both seem better than Sirius, a Gryffindor-"

"YES! You aren't totally in with Sirius! It's a miracle! Not to mentione you don't judge all Slytherins...Where have you been all these years?"she said excitedly.

"Well, if you think that's a miracle, you should meet Lily-"

"Talking about me?" Lily asked, walking in exhausted from shouting at James.

That train ride was the beginning of a long and strong friendship.


	6. My First Love Crazed Sirius Stalkers

**Chapter 5**

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked Hagrid, Hogwart's games keeper. "I can't go in a carriage with my friends? A _horseless _carriage? I mean, how cool would that be! But I have to go in those lame boats with those midgets?"

"Nope, I'm sorry Missy, but that's the rules."

"OK," I sighed, before turning to my friends. "See you all there."

"Alright. We're off to our carriages. That our pulled by thestrels," Andromeda said, trying to make me jealous. It was working. "But I _wish _I could come with you-"

"And meet all the first years," Lily added, "But we just have _no _choice."

I just looked at them, then grumpily plopped down in the nearest boat. Soon I was joined by three timid looking girls, and then we were off.

!

"First of all," Dumbledore said when I arrived, "I would like everyone to welcome our transfer student, Isabelle Potter." He motioned to me and I walked on stage and sat in the chair. "She will be joining our sixth year students."

The hat was placed on my head. _Well, this is an easy one._ It said, then it called out GRYFFINDOR!

I know, such a surprise.

Everyone was cheering, but especially Lily, who was standing up. James was still looking sullen from earlier, with me kissing Regulus and all, but he looked glad to find I was in our family's house.

"YES! I'm sooo glad you're in Gryffindor!" Lily said, hugging me as I sat next to her.

"I know! Me too! But why does 'Dromeda have to be in Slytherin?" I asked, looking over at her. "She is so un-Slytherin!"

"Well, she used to be a high-minded, pureblood – loving creep like the rest of them. But I guess now she's changed. I'm not sure how, or when. I've never really talked to her...but now you need to meet my Gryffindor friends!" She said, motioning to the girls sitting by her. "That's Alice," she said, pointing to a round faced girl with short blond hair. "And that's Mary!" she pointed to the petite girl with long, silky smooth brown hair.

"Hey. Izzy, right?" Alice asked cheerfully. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?

"It's great, and really beautiful!" I said brightly. "A huge step up from Salem."

"Really?" Mary said in surprise, "What was Salem like?"

"Well, it was a much smaller school, much colder, and only girls," I said in disgust of the memory."It didn't feel as happy as Hogwarts. The people were plenty happy, but just the place...ugh."

"Oh, that's sad," Alice said, but still with her grin never leaving her face."But now you're hear! You need to know about everyone! Starting with the boys, because we _sure do_ have boys here!" Lily rolled her eyes, and started to eat the chicken that had appeared in front of us.

"Alright. So. First, there's Sirius, every girl's _dream_-"

"Ugh. Please stop right there. Just hearing his name makes me want to barf."

"What?" Alice asked, "Did you just-"

"Sirius makes you want to barf?" A new, high pitched voice exclaimed. I looked over to see a new face. A girl with long, straight hair stared at me in shock.

"This is Brooklyn," Lily said sourly, pointing at the new girl. "And that's Brittany." That was when I noticed the other girl, that had platinum blond hair, just like Brooklyn, but hers was in ringlets, and she had bangs straight across her forehead. Obviously, both their hair was not their natural colors.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Broolyn said. "But do you really believe that Sirius Black, hottest man alive, quidditch player, _sex god _is gross?"

"You don't?" I asked, disgusted. "I mean, just look at him."

But when I looked over at him, I realized I should not have said that. Sirius Black was sitting by my brother, leaning back in his chair, smiling a broad smile while joking with James. But suddenly he looked over at me as if he could feel my gaze, and frowned.

"Ohmygosh! He just looked at me!" Brittany screeched.

"No, he was looking at me!" Brooklyn protested.

"No..." They went on and on, so I zoned them out and looked towards the Slythering table. Andromeda was glancing over here, looking at Brittany and Brooklyn's fight with amusement.

_Help me! _I mouthed to her, but she just laughed. Then I looked to Regulus, but he was in deep conversation with a guy with hair which looked soaked in grease. I shrugged to myself, then turned around.

"Izzy!" Alice said, "I have to tell you about everyone else! So, I'm assuming you know all your brother's friends, right?"

"Of course," I said.

"Okay then, next is Frank Longbottom," she said pointing dreamily at a guy with dark curls and big blue eyes. "He is the nicest, funniest, _hottest-_"

"Hey. Izzy," Lily whispered to me, "Wanna go? She'll just go on for ages and not even realize we're here anyways."

"Yeah, let's go. Do you think we can rescue 'Dromeda from the Slytherin table?"

"Let's try," she answered, "But we need a plan."

"No, what we need is a distraction," I said, grinning evily.


	7. Author's Note and Apology

A/N Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just have no time to get on the computer. I have waaay more _written _out, but I have pretty much no time to type it up! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and reading it at all, it makes me feel so good. Love ya all! Blackluvah 


	8. Hogwarts For the First Time

**Chapter 6**

_Previously- "No, what we need is a distraction," I said, grinning evilly._

I walked over to my brother. "Hey James?" I said, "Do you have... something planned for thus banquet?"

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could set it off now? It would be really helpful to me- and _Lily _-if you did." As I said this I pointed over to where Lily was standing, waving flirtatiously at James.

"We were going to start soon anyways..." he said, while staring at Lily. He was soooo whipped.

"James! Stop it!" I said, punching his arm to stop him from drooling on his food. It worked.

"Ow! Why are you so violent?" he asked. Then he sighed and looked over to Sirius. "Oi! Prongs, lets get it started!"

Sirius looked up and over here. H glared at me, saying, "Why? Because that _witch _told you to? No way!"

"James, tell that guy-slut that he should just shut his mouth and do it!" I told my brother.

Sirius laughed. "What, guy-slut? Who says that?"

"Well, it's not my fault there's no name for a guy who sleeps with every girl he sees!"

"Exactly, there are only those words for girls! Trust me, now I know the truth. You aren't prude- you're the slut! Kissing random guys-"

"Sirius! Never say-" My brother tried to defend me, but I interrupted him.

"I am not a slut! I was proving my point! But maybe I did kiss one random guy in my life – I'll bet you've shagged girls you don't even know their names! Which is worse?"

"Having bright red hair," he smirked.

"What, that's your fallback? Insult my hair?"

"Or just your looks overall."

"You know what?" I asked him calmly, "I have a word for a man whore. I'll just call them all Sirius. That seems to be the perfect definition."

"I am not a whore! I'm just...a ladies man..." he trailed off.

"That's bullshit. Player, man whore, guy slut, asshole, bastard, fucking-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Lily shouted. "It's the feast, and you two are fighting? Let's go." She grabbed me and walked straight to the Slytherin table, dragging me behind.

"What are you-" someone started sneering, but Lily just grabbed Andromeda and pulled her out also. It was that easy? We didn't even need a plan!

"Wow! That actually worked!" Lily said, surprised. "I never actually thought it would!" 

"Trust me, I didn't either," I said.

"We have to show Izzy around!" Lily said, excited.

"Yes!" I said ecstatically, "Show me everything!"

"Lily!" Andromeda cut in, "Why did you do that? The Slytherins-"

"Talking about us, dear cousin?" I heard a low voice drawl from behind me. I turned towards the voice and unfriendly sight met my eyes. There were three boys – or rather, men. I suspected the shortest of the trio was the one who had spoken.

"Lucius. Parkinson. Mulcieber." Andromeda spoke coldly, nodding at each of them.

"Why are you hanging out with this cum?" the same Slytherin, Lucius, asked in a low, menacing voice, " A blood traitor and a mudblood?"

I disliked him more with each word. "Don't say that word." I said, whipping out my wand.

"Ah, are you trying to threaten me?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a cold glint in his startlingly ice blue eyes. "You really shouldn't be doing that."

I looked at him with disgust and spit out, "If you call my friend a mudblood, you don't deserve-"

"I was just trying to recruit a few spies for us Slytherins in the enemy house, Lucius," Andromeda said in that same, emotionless tone. "But obviously they're not worth the trouble. Let's go."

As she walked past us I could almost feel an arctic breeze radiating from her sudden personality change. Then she took Lucius's arm and left, Parkinson and Mulcieber following behind.

"What the hell was that about?" I wondered out loud gazing after them. "How could she let them call you that?"

"I'm used to it," Lily said sadly, as if remembering past events.

"You should never be used to that!" I cried, outraged.

"Well...It's the first day back. Or your first day here! What do you want to see?" Lily asked, trying to change the subject.

"The Quidditch pitch!" I said excitedly, all my worried forgotten with just one thought of Quidditch.

Since I had been little I've adored Quidditch. My father got my brother and me started on our toy brooms even before we could walk! When I'm flying in the sky I can just forget all my worries and fly. No stress, no problems, just wind rushing past me as I speed over the pitch.

"Izzy? Do you want to go or not? I just started walking, talking to you, but then I turned around and you weren't there! Now people probably think I'm crazy!" Lily said, interrupting my Quidditch daydream.

"Trust me, Lily," I said with a laugh, "A lot more people will think you're crazy if you keep hanging out with me."

But Lily only shrugged, accepting her fate, and then walked me through the many hallways and to the Quidditch Pitch.

I looked lovingly out across the green grass, and up at the rings as I felt a cool breeze go gently by. Perfect flying weather.

"Lily..."I started. She looked at me. "Please..."I continued...

"Oh, just spit it out," Lily said, although I assumed she could tell what I wanted to do.

"Can I pleeease go find a broom and fly around, just for a little bit?" I begged the Prefect.

She sighed. "Fine, go ahead, but I'm not waiting out here.

"YES! Now, where can I get a broom?"

"Right inside, first door on the left."

I ran quickly to the closet, swung the door open, and immediately wished I never had.

"What the HELL?" I screeched, reeling back in horror.


	9. New School, New Boys

**Chapter 7**

_Previously- "What the HELL?" I screeched, reeling back in horror._

Inside the broom closet, my enemy was intertwined with a girl, and apparently attempting to - eat her face? Sirius Black pulled back and glared at me. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I dunno...maybe _getting a broom_, 'cause this is a _broom closet!"_ I emphasized, "What are _you _doing?

"What does it look like I'm doing? Snogging this sexy young lady of course!" He said, grinning down at her as she giggled up at him, pure worship in her eyes. How old was she anyways?

"Really, _that _was supposed to be snogging? No way. What me and your brother did, now _that _was snogging." I smirked at him.

"Leave. Now. I don't have time for this. I have something to get back to," And with a last glare at me, Sirius promptly renewed his horrible attempt at snogging. You would think he would be amazing after all of his practice. It was probably her.

"Eeew!"I squealed, then ran out. "Come on, Lily, show me the dorms. I won't open that closet ever again. Too many bad memories. I'll have to get my own broom in the future, but right now, let's just get to know everything about each other!" I said ecstatically, trying to get the image of Sirius out of my head.

"Yes! Sleepover!" Lily cried out. And with that we ran off towards the painting of a fat lady.

My first glance of the Gryffindor Common Room was amazing. There were people everywhere, laughing and talking with their friends on some of the many maroon armchairs around the room, or playing a game of Wizard Chess or Exploding Snap. The whole room was filled with the warm glow of a fire. I would've loved to stay and talk, but we ran past them and up to our dormitory, grabbing Alice and Mary as we went. That night we talked and gossiped, just getting to know every little detail about each other.

!

After the first two weeks, I felt like I had been at Hogwarts forever. I knew practically every inch of the school, all the people, and all the teachers. I tried to talk to a lot of new people, but when I tried to talk to Andromeda, she was just cold all the time, ignoring Lily and me. I tried to forget my time at Salem, but there was one thing at Hogwarts that I always forgot also.

It was Monday, and I was racing through the hallways and stairways, almost late for Potions class. I was trying to go quickly, but that was a little hard with a stack of books in my arms. Suddenly, a stair gave way beneath me. Fortunately, I knew how to handle the stair. I had fallen through five already, just in the first two weeks! I quickly put all my weight on my stable foot, but as I did that, I fell back into the arms of a stranger.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. The person picked me up with strong arms, and placed me on the next stable step.

"Here you go," he said in a deep voice. I could tell he was smiling, trying not to laugh. I turned around and looked up at the athletic, muscular, blond boy who saved me.

"Thanks! I said, smiling at him. His face looked strangely familiar. I was sure I had seen him somewhere. "Wait, do I know you?"

"I don't think I've met you yet, but I'm in your house. But 7th year," he explained.

"Oh! I've probably seen you around then. Thanks for saving me~ That's the 6th stair I've stepped into in the past two weeks!"

He tried to hold back his laugh, but failed. He turned his back to me and I could hear his muffled laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked, 'offended'.

"Psh, no...What would I be laughing at?" I looked at him suspiciously, but he just laughed again and said, "I'm Ryan, by the way."

"Izzy," I stated, smiling, before I realized something. There was no one around us. "Potions!"

"Oh yeah!" Ryan said, remembering also, "I need to get to Herbology."

"OK then, bye!" I said smiling brightly.

"See you later," He said cheerfully in return.

I walked thoughtfully towards the dungeons. Ryan seemed like a really nice, fun guy! Not to mention he was really attractive, with his bright green eyes and muddy blond hair. But I hadn't really had enough time to make a real impression of him. I had had to rush to potions...

…...

…...

…...

…..

POTIONS!

I ran down the many staircases and entered the dungeons, banging the door behind me.


	10. A New Old Friend?

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, Miss Potter. Would you please explain to me why you were late?" the annoying Slughorn asked me.

"Um...I...got delayed," I 'tried' to explain.

"Just sit down, then. And 5 points from Gryffindor," he commanded me. I looked around the room. There were only two open seats. One right behind Sirius, and one on the other side of the room. By Andromeda.

I picked the one on the other side of the room. Now I would have a chance to get her to explain herself. So I walked over and sat down, ignoring the glance from Lily.

"Hey." I said, trying to be cheerful. I was rewarded only with a harsh glare. But for the first time, behind those cold, black eyes, I thought I saw something else. A pleading...a begging. So while Slughorn started the class I murmured, not even glancing at Andromeda as she took notes on the Draught of Living Death we were supposed to be making. "We need to talk." She made no sigh to indicate she had heard, so I just started cutting up my ingredients. But as soon as Slughorn stopped talking and told us to start boiling, she slid the notes to me. I scanned over them. Right there under _Valerian Roots _and _Sopophorous Bean, _Andromeda had written in the same, perfect handwriting: _Quidditch Pitch. 11:45. _I nonchalantly slide the note back to her nodding, and then poured in the roots. It took me a second to realize that black smock was coming out of our cauldrom instead of a blueish steam.

"Wha-" _**BOOM!**_

Our potion exploded, but luckily it only hit two students, Snape and Lucius, who had been working ahead of us.

After a second if stunned silence, James started laughing hysterically, followed by me, and then even Sirius! But then-

"You IDIOT!" Lucius shouted at me, not keeping his pure blood calm as his normally perfect hair dripped black.

"S-sorry?" I tried to say between laughs, but it was all too funny. Even Andromeda had cracked a grin behind that steel wall. Snape just stood there looking at his black hands in horror.

"You _stupid, insolent BLOOD TRAITOR!" _Malfoy continued to rant.

"Hey, look on the good side," I said, continuing to grin, "Now Snape here is forced to wash his hair for the first time!" Then I dissolved into another round of giggles. I noticed even Remus was trying to hide his chuckles by now.

"Children, children, no need to fight. I'm sure this was totally unintentional. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Up to the Hospital Wing with you to make sure nothing is wrong. The rest of you, bring me a vial of your potions, then you may proceed to dinner." Slughorn interceded.

Yes I started packing my backpack, eager to get to dinner to satisfy my empty stomach, but Slughorn added- "Miss Potter, please stay and talk with me for a second."

I grimaced at Lily, who had been waiting for me, then walked over to our teacher.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, falsely cheerful.

Unfortunately, the observant potion's master saw right through my act. "No need for that, Miss Potter. I only need to talk to you about one thing. I've noticed your potions grades have not been very good this year. And they weren't the best at your former school either," He said. HE had a point. I somehow managed to blow up _many _of my potions, never knowing why they did so. "As I was saying, Miss Potter, I have found you a tutor. Would after supper on Tuesdays be a good time for you? This classroom is open then."

"Alright," I sighed. "If I have to."

"You do. So off to dinner with you, Miss Potter. Remember: Tuesdays after dinner.

"Okay." I replied, then I hurried to dinner, only thinking of what information I might get from Andromeda later on. _What would she say? Or, _my over imaginative brain wondered, _Would there be a group of Slytherins ready to attack?_

But I threw caution to the wind, and snuck out of my room at 11:40. I looked into the Quidditch Pitch when I got there.

"Izzy! Over here!" I heard Andromeda whisper by the stands. So I walked towards her voice, and out of the wide, open space I had been walking in.

"Andromeda, what-" I started, but I was interrupted by her throwing her arms around me.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean any of it!" she explained, watching for my reactions. "It's just, the other Slytherins don't know I'm not like them, that I don't care about blood or anything like that. And I don't know what they'd do if they found out. But I know for sure they wouldn't be okay with it." She ended, and I could see the fear in her eyes, like a small animal caught in the hypnotic gaze of a snake. "Will you _please _forgive me?"

"Of course I will!" I said, hugging her, but then I pulled back. "Wait, what if you are trying to spy on us? How will I know if you're telling the truth or not?"

"I swear by Merlin that I am not a spy for the Slytherins, or anyone else for that matter," Andromeda swore, raising her right hand, and a faint blue glow appeared around it.

The Swear of Merlin is one of the most powerful swears. If one breaks it, they lie sick and unable to get out of bed for a year, a dark, stormy blue cloud hanging over them the whole time. But it didn't kill them like the Unbreakable Vow, so I'd say it's much better.

"Okay then!" I said joyfully, embracing my "long" lost friend. "But do we have to ignore you during classes?"

"Fro now at least," Andromeda said sadly.

"But if you came clean as a nice person, you could just sleep in my doorm. Dumbledore would definitely let you if we explained your situation!"

"Well, maybe-"

"Wait! Shhh!" I said. I had heard footsteps. I looked around the edge of the stands. Someone was walking over here, broom in hand.


	11. Surprising New Developements

**Chapter 9**

"You had better go," I whispered to Andromeda, "I'll go see what this person is doing. Than distract them if I need to. It may be a Slytherin."

"Alright. Talk to you soon!" She said, more happily than I had seen her in days. Actually, she hadn't been happy at all for the past two weeks.

As I started walking purposefully towards whoever was standing in the Pitch, I realized the broad shouldered back looked somewhat familiar.

"Um...hello?" I asked the back. The unknown person started, and quickly turned around. Since my eyes had adjusted to the dark night, I could just make out the face of my arch-enemy: Sirius Black.

"Oh. It's you," He said, "Go away."

"What are you doing?" I asked him, never moving.

"Nothing. Just go away." He commanded, turning away again. But not before I had seen the hurt in his eyes.

"Sirius? Are you..._crying_? I asked him gently.

"No. Why would I be crying?" he answered gruffly, but still turned away.

"Is something wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"I know you hate me," I kept talking to his back, "But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I wouldn't tell anyone anything you didn't want me too." I sat down in the grass and waited to see what he would do. He started to walk away, but after only a few steps he slowed down and walked back to me.

"Don't repeat anything I say, or you see, to anyone," he said sternly glaring at me. "Not even James."

"I won't!" I said quickly. "I promise."

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I guess I do need someone to talk to," Sirius sighed, sitting down beside me. "Here, read this. It came this morning, but I just now read it." He held out a letter. I hesitantly took it, and saw that it had the big black Black seal on it. I opened it to big, harsh, perfect writing:

**Sirius,**

** You have not been acting like a Black. You have totally disgraced our family, so we have decided not to recognize you as our son. You have now been disowned, you are no longer a part of this family.**

** -Orion Black**

I looked up at Sirius in horror. "They're horrible," I said. "How could _anyone _treat their son like that?"

"Well, I guess I'm not their son anymore," Sirius said fiercely.

"But...isn't this good?" I thought out loud. "Now you'll just get to live with James. You didn't even like them anyways." I was horrified at his parents, and I didn't understand why _anyone _would want to live with them.

"You don't understand," Sirius insisted, frustrated, "I hate them, and I did want to leave the family, but when it actually happened...Do you know how it feels to be rejected by your own family? Of course you don't. Your parents are the nicest, most loving people I know. My whole family has turned their backs on me, leaving me alone."

I listened silently to him, almost in tears as he poured out his heart to _me _as he probably had not ever before.

"Are you kidding? Alone?" I said, switching from tears to being enraged at his blindness. "Since you've never had a good family, you've made one all for yourself. You've made yourself a whole life, totally unrelated to all the Slytherin pure-blood idiots! Or have you forgotten James? Or Remus, or even Peter? You also have my parents, who act like you're their son anyways! Did you forget all those people who love you? Or even all the girls in this school who worship the very ground you walk on, or the other guys who totally look up to you. All these people love you, or look up to you – or just think you're hot, but the point it you've made yourself a new life, and you've had it a long time. You just haven't been forced to realize it before now." Only when I stopped speaking did I realize I had practically been yelling at him the whole time.

I looked silently up to him, just in time to see a single tear sliding down his face. If someone had told me, even an hour ago, that Sirius Black would cry – and in front of me? I would've asked them what they had been smoking. But right then, at that moment I did something I had never even thought I would do in my life.

"Come here," I whispered to Sirius Black as I wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a second, but then he embraced me also, and I could tell a few tears were running down his face. When he collected himself after a few moments, he hastily withdrew himself, leaving me feeling cold and empty where he had been.

"Thanks for that," he said gruffly, standing up. I think he didn't like that I'd seen him crying, or, really, it was obvious he had never wanted anyone to see him cry. But I didn't think anyone should be ashamed for crying if they lose their whole family.

"Sure, yeah. Just don't try to go and drown your sorrows with girls," I said lightly, indicating to him that I would pretend nothing had ever happened. So after one last glance, I got up and sauntered off towards the dorms, still thinking of the look of complete vulnerability in his sad, stormy eyes. I had always thought of the Sirius Black as an unfailingly strong, unfeeling man. And yet there he had been, letting me hold him in my arms as he poured his heart out. Sure, he wasn't sobbing, and I was glad for that, but he had just needed to be comforted.

When I got back to my bed I fell asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow. Comforting the big, manly guy who normally hated you is hard work. But I would never tell anyone I had done that. It felt goot not hating his guts, at least for once in my life. Hugging him. Was not only comforting to him, but to me as well.


	12. Quidditch!

**Chapter 10**

_Previously- Izzy comforts Sirius._

The next morning I woke up to Lily shaking me. I grunted, not yet wanting to get out of bed, and turned over.

"Why are you sleeping so late? It's 7:45! Does this have anything to do with where you went last night?" Lily asked.

"Huh?" I said sleepily, sitting up. "I was asleep like you were."

"I wasn't asleep. I was in the library studying, and I saw you walk by in like the middle of the night," Lily informed me, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Well...I suppose I was going to tell you anyways..." I said, and then I spilled the whole story, well, besides the Sirius part.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've wanted to go with you," Lily cried, outraged.

"I'm sorry. I never really thought about it," I answered truthfully. "I was too busy wondering if Andromeda really wasn't bad, or if it was just a trap."

She sighed. "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. So you need to get going if you're going to make it to breakfast."

"Oh yeah!" I jumped up and ran around my room, trying to find where I had thrown all my clothes the day before. I thought for sure I'd be late, but surprisingly Lily and I arrived at breakfast on time, sitting in our usual place by Alice and Mary.

"Ohmygosh I'm soooo excited!" I heard a loud voice squeal. I rolled my eyes, wondering what Brittany's parents had sent her this time, but I was off by a lot on my guess of why she was so excited. "Quidditch starts soon!" She shouted. She and Brooklyn started jumping up and down, excited...about Quidditch? Them?

"What? _They _play Quidditch?" I hissed at Alice, my main source of any kind of information about what anyone was doing. Anyone.

"Only Brittany does. I know, doesn't seem like it, right?" Alice said.

"Then why is Brooklyn so excited also?"

"Oh. Well, that's because Quidditch guys are so hot! And you do know Sirius plays, right? He draws a huge crowd, and not only Gryffindors." She confided to me.

"Oh. Now I get it. But do you know when tryouts are?"

"I don't know about that," Alice said. " Go ask your brother."

"Okay. Hey James!" I yelled across the table to my brother, " When are Quidditch tryouts?" I tried to look past the few people to see him, but as I was glancing around I locked eyes with Sirius. We stared, both remembering the night before, before I realized someone was trying to talk to me. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked my brother.

"I just answered you!" He said back indignantly.

"Sorry."

"I said tryouts are on Saturday! Anyways, why didn't youu just ask the captain, or look on thye notice board?"

"...Oh. That would've been smart. But who _is _the captain?"

"Can't we talk later?" James called. "I'm getting tired of yelling!"

"Okay." I agreed, before turning to Lily. "This Saturday! Can you believe it? Do you know who the Quidditch Captain is? I need to get on his good side, even though it really wouldn't change the result anyway. I'll make the team either way."

"Wow. You sound kinda full of yourself," Lily said.

"Ryan Marsden. That's who the Quidditch Captain is." Alice informed me dreamily.

"Ryan?" Was it the Ryan I had met yesterday?

"Yes, Ryan. Tall, muscular, dirty blond hair..." Alice sighed wistfully. She was such a romantic. But her description had confirmed my thoughts, it was the Ryan from yesterday. And I was already on his good side!

"I know Ryan!" I said ecstatically.

"What about me?" I heard the already familiar voice say behind me. I turned around, and as I had expected, Ryan stood above me.

"Oh. We were just talking about Quidditch. I didn't know you were the captain!"

"You play?"

"Oh course I play! I've been on a broom since before I could walk," I said smugly. "You'll see for yourself on Saturday."

"Well, if you're as good as your brother there's no doubt you'll get on the team. What position do you play?"

"Chaser. You?"

"Keeper."

"Ugh. You guys talk about nothing interesting!" Alice moaned, interrupting our Quidditch talk."Come on, Izzy, we have to get to class." Alice yanked me away from Ryan and into the halls.

"I thought it was interesting," Mary said. She and Lily had followed us out of the Great Hall.

"Yes. Thank you, Mary. Do you play Quidditch?" I asked her.

"No. But I love everything about it!"

"Why? It's so boring to listen to two Quidditch people going on and on and on and on!" I mean, I love the guys who play it, they are sooo hot! But not if that's all they ever talk about."

"We get it, Alice," Lily said.

"...I just can't wait till Quidditch!" I said joyously as we skipped off to History of Magic.


	13. Herbology Horror

**Chapter 11 **

After and incredibly boring lesson I was much more tired then I was before hand, and not at all ready for the ordeal I would be put through on Herbology.

We walked into the greenhouse, and to Alice's favorite class. One of my least favorite but at least we were able to talk as much to whoever we want it. But not today.

"Alright. Today we're going to be working with Fanged Geraniums," Prof. Sprout said joyfully, looking out at our bored expressions._ I wonder if she actually thinks anyone's listening? _I thought as I watched her ecstatic face. But then again, I knew that Alice, Lily, and Mary at least would be listening. And some good, hardworking Hufflepuffs. Maybe it was just me that wasn't.

She paused her sermon and I looked up towards her to see if she was finished. "For this project you will need a partner," I moved towards Lily, hoping to partner with her- "Partners that I have already picked." The professor concluded to many groans throughout the classroom.

"Lily and Adam," She said, placing Lily with a tall, gawky Hufflepuff. "Mary and Remus. Alice and Jason. Peter and Brooklyn. Sirius and James-" Well, that wasn't very smart of her. Didn't she realize- "Oh wait, Sirius and Isabelle. I must of gotten confused by the same last name..." she chuckled to herself. I wasn't laughing.

I know that the night before I had helped him out, and this morning it was obvious he hadn't tried to make himself feel better by hooking up with anyone, but still, I couldn't be friends with him. I knew for a fact he would just start doing as he always did- probably sometime this week. So, even though I had no idea what would happen, I walked over towards the small table Sirius was standing at, trying to portray confidence. Sirius, I noticed, kept glancing towards me, then away, almost...nervous? He was probably thinking the same thing I was.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Sirius asked me quietly the second I stood beside him.

"Told anyone what?" I said in return.

"Good, because if you do you're going to wish you hadn't..." He spoke, trying to repair his pride.

"Are you threatening a girl, Sirius? If you are, you aren't doing a very good job at it."

"I-"

"Here, take this," I said angrily, shoving the potted plant into his arms. Apparently, Fanged Geraniums don't like being shoved.

As soon as Sirius's startled hands had wrapped Around the pot, it reached up and sank his fangs into his palm.

His yelp could of been heard a mile away.

"WHAT DID I DO?" I panicked. I was not very good in a crises, especially if a guy practically a foot taller than me just screamed.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Sirius roared.

"What? No I didn't. Why would I do this on purpose? Is this really the time to talk about this?" I wondered out loud. I also talked really fast when I was nervous.

"Miss Potter! Mr. Black! What is going to?" Prof. Sprout cried out, rushing over to our table.

"HE'S DIEING!" Brooklyn screamed, running over and wrapping her arms around Sirius, who visibly flinched. "Oh, baby, It's okay. I'll get you over your pain. Just tell me what to do...to distract you."

"Um...I think I'm better now!" Sirius said, miraculously recovering.

"Yes, yes, probably," Sprout said offhandedly, " But you need to go up to the Hospital Wing to get it removed. Bring the Fanged Geranium back once you're done. I do hope it isn't hurt." She seemed more concerned about the plant then about Sirius.

"I'll take him!" Brooklyn said, "Don't worry, Siripoo, I've got you."

How could she not understand the looks of horror he was sending her? He was physically pulling away from her!

"No, Miss Hazelburg," The Professor said, " Continue working with Mr. Pettigrew. Miss Potter, you take your partner up to the Hospital Wing."

"What? But he's not even-"

"Come on, Potter, just come with me," _Black _said through his teeth, grabbing my arm forcefully and yanking me out of the room. When I looked back, Brooklyn was staring forlornly after Sirius, but nearly everyone else was looking quizzically at Sirius's hand on my arm.

"What was that about?" I asked Sirius as soon as we had left Greenhouse #3. "Let go of my arm!"

"Oh, sorry," Sirius said, "But you owed me, so you _had _to get me out of there."

"_I _owe _you?_"I cried out, perplexed, "How did you get that idea in your head?"

"You shoved the plant into my face, trying to get it to bite me!"

"No I didn't! Why would I?"

"Because-"

"You know what? Should we really be talking about this right now? There is a _plant _sticking its _fangs _into your hand," I stressed.

"Good point," Sirius winced. "Not that this little-OW- plant is hurting me...at all..."

"Of course not." I rolled my eyes. "But we're almost there. Do you think you'll be able to make it by yourself?"

"Of course I can. What did I just say?" He tried to sound exasperated, but all I got out of his voice – and his face – was excruciating pain. I thought about how _painful _it would be to have fangs stuck deep in your skin, never diminishing their grip...but better Sirius than me. Especially if he was dumb enough to think I had done that on purpose.


	14. Tutoring

**Chapter 12**

"That is all _so _romantic!" Alice gushed as we walked to dinner. "You hate each other, so obviously you have to be partners in some class. It happens in all the novels! And then he grabs your arm-"

"Painfully." I intercede.

"And then you have to walk with him, alone, in a dark hallway-"

"It wasn't dark."

"And then, you reach the entrance of the Hospital Wing, but you don't want to let go of his hand-"

"I wasn't holding his hand!"

"So you look up to him, and he leans down to you, and-"

"WE NEVER KISSED!"

"Well, I'm not the one who said it. It was all your idea," Alice said smugly as we entered the Great Hall.

I let out a long, frustrated groan and sat down beside Lily.

"She'll never stop," Lily warned me. "She used to do this with me and Potter – your brother – and she only stopped when I threatened to tell Frank she's totally in love with him."

"Hm...You and James...I can see that..." I said, partly just to annoy her.

"You're only saying that because he's your brother!" Lily protested.

Maybe. But I could kind of see them eventually getting together...if she didn't hate him so much.

"Um...Izzy?"

I looked up – then down – to a little first year boy.

"Professor Slughorn told me to remind you to go to his class room for your tutoring as soon as you're done with your dinner."

"Thanks," I groaned before turning back to my friends. "Why? And how did that kid even know my name?"

"It would be kind of hard not to, with that hair. Everyone knows you," Mary stated sensibly.

"I'm not sure it that's a good thing or not..."

"You're being tutored?" Lily burst out. "Since when?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. That's what Sluggy was talking about yesterday after class. I guess I'm not doing so well..."

"Tell me about it," Lily snorted. Some friend. "Well, who's tutoring you?"

"I have no idea. But I should probably go find out!" I walked out of the loud room and away from the amazing smells of dinner and towards the damp, dark place where I would surely have the worst time of my life. Tutoring. While I could be doing...anything else. Why?

"Hello?" I called into the empty classroom. I guess my tutor wasn't there yet...whoever it was... So with a sigh I walked over to one of the tables and got my book out.

"So...I guess I'm tutoring you."

I jumped as the some what familiar voice came close by my ear.

"Merlin, Regulus, where did you come from? No, scratch that, how were you so quiet?"

"What, no kiss? Aren't you glad to see me?" Regulus Black joked. I think.

"_You're _tutoring me? Aren't you younger than me?"

"Only by a year. But I am at the top of my class...and I heard you're at the bottom of yours.," He smirked proudly.

"Well..." I tried to think of an excuse. "Maybe I make all my potions explode over Malfoy and Snape on purpose. They deserve it.

"Did you?"

"...No."

"Well then, I think you need a lot of help," Regulus said.


	15. Scrimage!

**Chapter 13**

**I've forgotten to say this cause it's so obvious...but I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not J.K. Rowling...obviously.**

"So...who's tutoring you?" Lily asked when I got back to our room after a very fun tutoring session. I learned that in Potions making there is no room for estimating or making potions with your eyes closed. Which I had done before.

"Regulus," I answered Lily's question grinning.

"Ooo," Alice remarked with her eyebrows raised, but Lily just frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think it's good for you to be friends with a Slytherin."

"What? I didn't think you were so prejudiced. What about-"

"That's different!" Lily interrupted me. Were we allowed to tell people we were friends with Andromeda? " I don't want to tell you what to do, but Regulus hangs out with the rumored Death Eater Slytherins! Mulcieber, Zabini, Malfoy...those people."

"Snape?" Mary asked pointedly to Lily, as if already knowing the answer.

Lily flinched. "Yeah."

"Why? What's wrong with Snape? I mean, besides the usual..."

"Well...me and him used to be best friends..."

"Oh yeah," I spoke thoughtfully. " I think I heard James cursing about 'his Lilyflower' and 'Snivelly' one summer."

"You're really not helping her tell the story, you know," Mary intervened.

"Anyways," Lily continued, "We kept growing farther and farther apart, being in rival houses, and I didn't quite like who he was spending his time with. So we ended up barely talking, but one day last year... James was hanging him upside down – just for fun! Because Sirius was bored. So I told him to stop, so your brother stopped for me, but...but Severus said 'I don't need any help from a mudblood'" Lily ended quietly.

"He did not," I was staring, open mouthed at her. "You were friends...you helped him...and he called you that?"

Lily just nodded sadly. "So that's why I don't think it's wise to be friends with Regulus. He may be nice to you, but he isn't to others. He hangs out with the same people Severus does. Trust me."

"Okay..." I said, "But I still get to be tutored by him."

"Just...don't become close with him. He'll just hurt you in the end."

Even though I had tried to reassure Lily, I still wanted to be friends with Regulus. He would never do what Snape did! They're totally different people. I mean, Snape is all quiet, and dark and depressing, but Regulus obviously wasn't! But I did take a mental note to watch how Regulus acted around other Gryffindors.

"Oh, Sister Dear!" My brother's loud and obnoxious call was totally unnecessary, for he was standing an arms length away in the Common Room.

I sighed, and looked up at him. "What?"

"You are trying out for Quidditch tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I am!" I was so excited to finally be on a Quidditch team again! Well, hopefully.

"Good! We really need a new Chaser, and you're way better than the old one. But I'm going o get in some playing time before tomorrow with Frank, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. We need another person, do you want to play?"

"Sure! I haven't had a chance to fly since summer, and I'm dieing to again!" I said excited. "Let me go grab my broom." I ran upstairs, glad I had a chance to be up in the air again.

"Okay, now we're all here!" James said as soon as I got to the pitch.

"What? _She's _the one you got to play with us?" Sirius cried outraged.

"Yeah! Why not? She's almost as good as me," James defended me.

"Almost?" I interceded, "You mean better!"

"Psh, as if," James scoffed.

"So what are the teams?" Peter piped up.

"I was thinking you, me, and Sirius against Remus, Izzy, and Frank," James said. "Everyone okay with that?"

"Sounds good to me," Frank announced, and everyone agreed.

"Then let's play!" I shouted, pushing James the other direction so I could talk to my team.

"Okay, so one Chaser, one Keeper, and one Beater. Who's what?" Remus asked.

"I'm Chaser!" I claimed.

"Good," Frank said," Because I'm a Beater."

"And I like playing Keeper. This works out perfectly," Remus grinned.

I smiled also, and nodded. But would Remus, with that wiry frame, really make a good keeper?

"Let's go kick some ass!" Frank called out, "Game to 20 points?"

"Yeah," James agreed before shooting up into the air.

We started as Sirius let go of the Bludgers and James immediately took control of the Quaffle. In a game of 3 v 3, my brother was forced to play his second best position instead of his first choice, Seeker.

But I was playing my first choice. I raced after him, but he was faster, so Frank shot the Bludger his way trying to dislodge the Quaffle from James's firm grip. But my brother expertly dodge it, giving Sirius the room to hit it back at Frank.

James threw the Quaffle towards a hoop, but to my surprise, Remus dived and caught it, quickly throwing it back to me. I flew over the field. I knew if I got a clear shot, Peter would have no chance of blocking it. He probably wouldn't be able to block anything. But Sirius slammed a bludger my way, and Frank was on the other side of the field. I had no choice but to confuse the bludger, and shoot as soon as possible. I jumped my broom upwards, then flew straight ahead and shot, hoping I made it but having no time to watch as I raced the Bludger back to Frank. When I looked back to see what the turnout had been, I saw not only that I had scored, but I savored the look of surprise on Sirius's startled face.

The game ended an hour later, 20 to 18, in my team's favor.


	16. AndMore Quidditch

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Ok, so thanks so much everyone for commenting. If you didn't, I probably wouldn't keep putting this up. I appreciate anything at all...except maybe flames. I like to know what people think, but if you don't like it then why are you reading it? Any criticism, or any thoughts you guys have or things like that! You guys keep me going! …..I sound really annoying right now. So...here's the story...**

When I walked onto the field at 10 in the morning, I could already see the cliques of Sirius fan girls in the stands. But Sirius wasn't the only good looking guy out there, I mean, Ryan...wow. And I saw a few more I didn't know yet. Surprisingly, though, I saw some girls in the stands giggling and glancing at my brother. Did they think _he _was hot? Although, if he was my twin he must be attractive. I could never see it, though. I was joking by the way.

"If Quidditch _tryouts_ are such a big deal around here, how filled up are the games?" I asked Lily who had come to watch.

"There are only like 60 girls up there," Lily shrugged. "Games are practically everyone from every house. Oh no."

Lily added the last part upon seeing James bounding towards us, broom in hand. "Hey Lily," James said, running his hand through his already messy hair. "You came to watch me play?

"You wish," She snorted, "You know I cam to watch Izzy."

"Stop denying your love, Lilykins. You can keep telling yourself you came to watch my sister, but I know that's only your exist to watch me. And you'll know that to, eventually."

Lily scoffed, then turned and walked away.

"Good work, Jamesy, I think she's really starting to like you," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" The puppy dog look on my brother's face made me wish I hadn't gotten his hopes up. It almost even made me wish Lily liked him too.

"Um...you just need a totally different approach on getting Lily to like you," I improvised...but it was all true.

"Like what?"

"Look, James, can talk about this later? We need to go over to Ryan."

"Fine, but you are going to tell me later." James said, before bouncing off to Sirius.

I sighed before walking towards our side of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Okay everyone, I'll try to keep this quick," I heard Ryan's voice boom loudly. "First up I need to see all the beaters. Everyone else can go...wherever. But stay within calling distance."

I backed off and waited for ages before he called out "Chasers!"

I walked slowly onto the field, looking at my competition. I saw Brooklyn out there, as well as a few people I didn't know. So I crowded up in front of Ryan with the other five people, and listened to his directions.

"Alright. Brooklyn Hazlebrook, Matthew Taylor, Hugh Johnson, Victoria Green, Isabelle Potter, and Dylan Harper," Ryan said, reading from a clipboard. "Everyone here?

A chorus of "yeah's" and "yep's" answered his question.

"Okay then...You're all trying out as Chasers, but sadly I can't pick you all. There are three chasers in a game, as you all should know, but I'll also pick one backup. For those of you who have been on the team in past years, know I won't pick you only for that. If you aren't one of the top three players, no matter who you are, you'll have to wait until next season to try again."

"All right, Ryan," Brooklyn interrupted, placing her hand on his arm, "Are you just going to talk the whole time, or are we going to try out?"

"Oh. Yeah," He said. Blushing, before taking charge once more. "Okay. All you need to do is get in a line, each with a Quaffle and get past the two bludgers that will be up there and try your best to score. If you make it, go back to the end of the line. We'll just keep doing this until there are only three left."

Thankfully, I did well, making every one of my shots. By the end everyone was gone except for Brooklyn, Hugh Johnson, and me. As soon as we touched down, Lily, Alice, and Mary bombarded me with their hugs, saying that I was the best one up there.

I smiled. "Thanks, but-"

"Alright, everyone who made up the team, come gather around me!" I heard Ryan's voice boom over.

"Gotta go," I said before running towards my captain.

"Congratulations to all of you. You are now part of the Gryffinfor Quidditch team. Brooklyn has, er, kindly made up our practice schedule for the season. So go ahead and grab one on your way out and I will see you tomorrow morning."

After getting a very pink paper from Brooklyn, my friends and I went up to our dorm room.

**A/N- And here is another author's note. Sorry this is so short. And boring, if you don't like all the Quidditchness. I promise it will get more interesting soon! And I realize probably no one's reading this. But I'd like to say thank to my friend Mimi, cause she's helped me out a lot with this, and gotten me past a lot of spots where I had no idea what to do with this book. So...yeah. ****Bye for now. **


	17. A New Friendship

**Chapter 15**

The next stretch of my time at Hogwarts passed quickly, filled with Quidditch practice, our game against Ravenclaw -which we won after a very long game- and schoolwork, but finally it was time for Christmas. So after a long train ride we arrived at King's Cross Station. Lily and I waited a while till the rush of kids got out of our way.

"Those are my parents," Lily pointed out the window to where her parents were looking everywhere for their daughter in the sea of children. Her dad was a taller, thin man with brown hair, not looking like his daughter at all. But Lily's mom had the same hair and eyes as her daughter.

"Okay. You go ahead. I still have to get my luggage out from where I put it near my brother," I said. I had had to put it there, for there was no room near my compartment.

"See you in a few weeks!" Lily said hugging me.

"Yeah. Like we won't see each other during the break," I scoffed.

"If I'm able to survive Petunia." She had told me all about her problems with her jealous, annoying younger sister.

"I know you can!" I smiled and she and I went out separate ways.

I walked down a few compartments until I reached the one my brother had spent the trip in. I bent down and started tugging my trunk out when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Potter girl."

Bellatrix.

"What do you want?" I asked turning around to see that obnoxious Slytherin, Sirius's cousin.

"Just to...have a little bit of fun..." She twirled her ebony wand.

I scowled and thrust my hand to my back pocket to grab my wand. There was nothing there.

"Looking for this?" Bellatrix giggled, holding up my 9½" mahogany wand. "It must've...dropped out of your pocket. I...found it on the ground."

"You're going to attack an unarmed person, for no reason?" I gasped out. I knew what Slytherins meant by "fun."

"When have I ever needed a reason?" She shrugged. "I haven't attacked anyone in a while. I'm out of practice. Guess you're just in the right place at the right time!" She giggled again.

"Put the wand down, Bellatrix." We both turned quickly to see...Sirius?

"Ah," Bellatrix laughed. " My little cousin."

Funny of her to be saying that; Sirius stood a foot over her.

"Or, not my cousin anymore?" She continued, "Where are going to go now, you homeless-"

"Just leave, Bellatrix," Sirius growled. "You have no reason to be here."

She looked at me, then back at Sirius, and sighed. "Sorry, love, your just not worth it. Or much of anything, I'd say," Bellatrix sneered to me. She then threw me my wand and flounced off. My wand bounced onto the floor, where Sirius retrieved it and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said with a warmth in his eyes I had never seen before. Then abruptly he turned and started walking away, so I grabbed my trunk and followed him, lugging it behind me.

"Sirius," I said, and he looked down startled, just realizing I was there. He must've been thinking pretty hard to have not heard my trunk bumping along behind him. Maybe I over packed..."Where _are_ you going for Christmas?" I asked.

"Why, to your house, of course," Sirius stated, surprised," You didn't know that?"

"I guessed...but I wasn't sure," I shrugged. "But my point is, we should try getting along during the holidays. I don't want to ruin everyone's Christmas. Including my own," As I said this he looked at me in surprise, so I continued. "I still don't agree with your...lifestyle, but I've come to realize I don't have to hate you for it. It doesn't mean you're _never _a decent person. I can just disagree with you. And try to get you to see differently."

"...Wow," Sirius trailed off in thought. "Okay. That actually seems like a good idea. I mean, it wasn't only you who was arguing. I started plenty problems too-"

"Obviously."

"Only a few thought," Sirius replied and I rolled my eyes.

"SIRIUS! IZZY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" James shouted from across the station as we walked towards him and my parents.

"I HAVE TO DRAG MY HUGE TRUNK!" I yelled back to him.

"I'll get that," Sirius said and he hoisted my trunk up onto his broad shoulder.

"How did you do that?" I asked in wonder.

"Easily," Sirius smirked and winked at me.

"Well, it's not _that _big," I replied as we continued on towards my parents warm embrace.


	18. I can't think of any chapter titles

**Chapter 16**

"What is going on?" James asked when we were driving home.

"What do you mean?" Sirius responded innocently.

"You two aren't killing each other right now!"

"Kill each other?" I said with a laugh," Why would we ever do that?"

He looked from me to Sirius, and back again. "This is too weird."

"Prongs, lighten up. We just decided we didn't want to ruin everyone's Christmas by fighting all the time," Sirius spoke, rolling his eyes.

James looked at him suspiciously before leaning back and smiling. "Good then. It got really annoying listening to you two fight all the time."

"We didn't fight _all _the time," I interceded, "Just-"

"Is everyone alright back there?" My mom yelled from the front.

"Of course!" We all answered. At the exact same time.

"...Okay then," She replied, "Are you guys ready for a great Christmas?"

!

I woke up on the first day of Christmas Break thinking, _What would it be like not hating Sirius? _Well, in all reality, it had been _Why the _hell _would someone be blasting Celestina Warbeck at...11 in the morning? _It was when I got up to go discover the answer to that question when I though about Sirius. I guess I had been friends with Sirius before, but it seemed like ages ago...all of 3½ months.

"Would someone _please _turn that _bloody crap _off!" I shouted grumpily into the morning.

"NO!" Was the sole answer I received.

So I stumbled along, following the music not to my mum, but to...James's room? I slammed open my brother's door.

"Why are you listening to this?" I questioned my brother.

James was forced to shout over the loud noise in an attempt to be heard. "Oh, just to wake up Sirius. Sorry if it woke you too," He grinned, not looking the least bit ashamed. Only when he said that did I glance to my right to see Sirius sitting in his self-appointed bed. His jet black hair was messed up from the night's sleep and he wore no shirt, exposing his chiseled muscles which could only be achieved through extensive Quidditch beater training. When I reached them, his piercing grey eyes bore into mine.

"Hey," he smirked as I tried to look anywhere but at his perfect body.

"Hi Sirius," I managed to get out in a nonchalant tone before tearing my eyes away and looking back to James. "He's up now, so will you turn it off?"

My brother shrugged before doing so.

"Come on Prongs, just because you wake up freakishly early doesn't mean you have to wake everyone else up too!" Sirius firmly stated the truth.

"Seriously," I agreed.

James let out a snort of laughter. Sirius rolled his eyes. **(You all knew it was coming)**

"Come on, Izzy."

"What?" I asked obliviously.

"_Sirius_ly!" James laughed.

"Oh, come one!" I groaned, realizing my unintentional pun. "Who in their right mind would name their kid Sirius?"

"My parents were never in their right minds," Sirius stated simply.

"Too true, mate," My brother agreed, "But how 'bout we go get some breakfast? I'm starved!"

"Mom! I'm leaving!" I shouted into my house a few days and a million pranks later. I tried to hurry out, but Sirius and my ever-hyper brother bounded up. Surprisingly I had become pretty good friends with Sirius over these past four days what with all the pranking, and me hanging out with him and James 24 hours a day.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I was, in fact, going to Lily's house, so I did NOT want him to tag along. Lily would kill me.

"Why are you so defensive?" Sirius interceded. "Are you going over to some guy's house?"

"Um...yeah?"

"No you aren't! I can tell," James stated proudly.

"I'm...just going to go, okay?" I said before pushing past them and hurrying off.

**A/N Sorry these are so short guys. But I figured having them more often even if they were short is better, right? Tell me if I was wrong, please. I do what I have time for.**


	19. New Starts

**Chapter 17 **

I don't know how I had been stupid enough to think they wouldn't follow me, because if I had thought about it for one minute I would've realized how crazy that was. Obviously James Potter and Sirius Black, Marauders, would follow someone who was acting suspiciously, even if that person wasn't doing anything wrong. But since I did not realize that, I was totally surprised by what happened when I saw Lily.

The door was opened by a tall, gangly girl with a _very_ long neck. People sometimes say others have "swan-like" necks, meaning graceful and maybe slightly longer than the average neck. But when I say this girl had a swan-like neck,all I was meaning was that, yes, it was practically as long as a swan's.

"Hi...Is Lily there?" I asked hesitantly.

The girl I now recognized to be Petunia, Lily's sister, stiffened. "Oh. You're one of them," She said snottily, lifting her nose in the air. Lily had told me her sister hated wizards, most of all herself, and that she was a huge pain in the arse. She wasn't kidding. So I decided to speak up for Lily's sake, since I could tell Petunia had hurt her so much.

"You know what, _Petunia_?" I sneered as she gasped at my knowing her name. "You need to stop being such a jealous little bitch and leave Lily alone. And me, for that matter!"

"Why-" Petunia gasped idiotically before Lily shoved her back inside and hugged me.

"Izzy! I didn't know you were here!" She gushed, "Sorry you had to talk to...meet...see my sister."

"Lily?" I heard a voice exclaim in surprise behind me. I spun around to see – nothing.

"What?" I wondered out loud in confusion. But right then my brother appeared out of thin air, followed by Sirius. "What?" I repeated. I looked at Lily, who had turned a ghostly shade of white.

"He...he knows where I live," She stuttered.

"Don't worry, my flower," James said, _trying _to saunter over. "I would-" He paused, thinking it over. "I would never stalk you."

Sirius rolled his eyes and sauntered professionally over to us. "Remember to lock your door at night, love," He warned Lily.

"Why did you guys follow me?" I demanded the answer.

"Why do you think?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"Well, now that we're here, we might as well stay," James spoke exuberantly.

Lily groaned.

"They aren't really _that _bad," I said. "I've had to live with them. And I don't suppose we could get them to leave anyways."

"It seems like they don't want us here," Sirius murmured the obvious to James.

"Okay," Lily sighed, "I'll go get my purse.

"Do _not _act totally in love with her!" I stressed at my brother the second she went inside.

"But...I am," James spoke forlornly.

"Man, you are so whipped," Sirius quietly stated.

"Trust me, James. You wanted me to help you, so this is your first lesson: Don't act so desperate! If you haven't realized, it's not been working well for you. Play hard to get. Desperate is _so _not hot." I lectured.

"Fine," James caved, "I'll _try_."

"Try what?" Lily asked, appearing beside me with her coat and purse.

"He said he'll at leas try watching Grease  . He doesn't think he'll like it, though," I improved.

"Well, he doesn't have to stay," Lily grouched as we started walking.

"So, what are movies...like?" I asked Lily for the thousandth time.

"They're kind of like wizard pictures," She explained once again, rolling her eyes. "Except there's a story. It's just people acting it out. Where we're going new movies get projected on a big screen, and people can come and watch them. Like us."

"I've never seen a movie before," James said.

Sirius grinned. "I have."

"You have?" I asked him in surprise. "How? When?"

"A while ago whenever my parents went to dinner parties-leaving me at home, of course- I'd sneak out, passed the house elf. I'm actually quite a pro at sneaking around, you know," Sirius bragged before continuing. "So one of those times last year I met this cute muggle girl, curly brown hair, blue eyes, and she worked at one of these theater places. So once she got me in free to watch this movie. I'm not sure what it was about, though. I wasn't exactly...paying attention."

I rolled my eyes along with Lily and James. "So what was her name?" I asked.

"Ummm...Linda...or Christie...or Jessica..."

"You don't even remember her name?" Lily asked, disgusted.

"Hey, one girl in a long line of many." Sirius started out proudly but ended falteringly, glancing at me. I glared at him, but stayed quiet.

"What is going on?" Lily asked. "Both you Potters are acting strange!"

"What do you mean?" I asked obliviously.

"You, Izzy, aren't getting all worked up over everything Sirius says, and you, James, aren't acting like...like you're totally in love with me."

"Well, you see, Lily, I've finally come to my senses," James lied smoothly, "I've tried and waited long enough. If you don't like me, fine, whatever, I'm over it."

"And Sirius isn't only my friend now, we're actually dating," I added to James's lie, leaning into Sirius who smirked and smoothly put his arm around me.

"WHAT?" Lily screeched.

I looked up at Sirius, then we simultaneously burst out laughing.

"I can't believe she actually believed that." I laughed. "Us? Dating! We would kill each other."

"Well, he does have his arm around you." Lily grumpily pointed out.

"We're _friends, _Lily." Sirius drawled. "Can't you understand that?"

But I shrugged his arm off. How many girls had he done that to before? Girls who he's broken their hearts without a second thought. I never wanted to be-or even look like-one of them.

"Are we there yet?" James broke the awkward silence by whining.

"Actually, yes, we are," Lily replied, and led us to our movie.


	20. Secrets And a SUPER short chapter

**Chapter 18**

"You're the one that I want, you're the one that I want baby, Ooo oo oooh!" Sirius and I crooned to each other, drunk off our first movie, our first popcorn, and our first Mt. Dew.

"This is going to get annoying," James murmured to Lily.

The movie had gone surprisingly well. When we arrived at our movie we had sat down: Lily, James, me, then Sirius. Partially because I was scared James and Sirius would start a popcorn fight or something, but mostly because I'd wanted James to have his chance. And he was acting surprisingly mature. They had actually talked to each other a little bit, at least, I think. Sirius and I were kind of making fun of the movie the whole time, and trying to control our convulsions of laughter. Now at least Lily didn't _hate _him. Right now. And I did have fun getting hyped up with Sirius.

When we arrived back at Lily's house, Lily pulled me aside once James and Sirius started heading home.

"Why did you stick me with him?" She hissed.

"Was it really that bad?"I whispered back, and eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off. "It looked like you were having fun." And with that I spun around and ran after James and Sirius.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?" I dramatically asked my brother. When we got home we had realized we _had _to play truth or dare. The night wouldn't be complete without it. So I broke out my stash of Veritaserum, and now we were deep in the game.

"Um..."James glanced at Sirius, before being forced to answer. "I'm an animagi..."

I stared at my brother as he wriggled uncomfortably before laughing out loud. "That's it? That's your biggest secret?"

"It's hugely illegal," James said, trying to defend his secret.

"So? Back at Salem half the girls were animagi."

"Really? Were you?" Sirius asked. I smirked and shrugged. "Let's see it then," He challenged.

I shrugged again, before effortlessly transforming into my animagi form, a bright red fox.

Sirius scoffed. "Fitting."

Then he turned into a big, shaggy black dock.

I could've said the same. That is, of course, if I could talk. So, instead, I padded over to the dog and hopped up onto his back. Sirius responded by rolling over on his back.

James watched up wrestle for a while before bragging: "I'm bigger than both of you. Combined." And he turned into a large elk.

Now, that one I didn't get. Elk's are graceful, stoic animals. Not like James at all. Of course, it could be that they both had big egos.

Either way, I got up off Sirius and looked into his big grey dog eyes. With that look, we both understood what we _had _to do. So I grinned my very foxy grin. And we attacked my brother, the elk. He never stood a chance.


	21. Again

**Chapter 19**

"Think fast!" I yelled as I threw the Quaffle to Ryan a few weeks later. We were cleaning up after practice, because everyone else had ditched us ages ago. The practices had gone well so far, and we had won our game, although it had been against Hufflepuff. 210-40.

Anyways, the ball was presently rushing at Ryan and I feared he had not heard me, but at the last second he looked up, grinned, and easily caught the ball.

"Merlin, Ryan, I thought it was going to hit you in the face!"

"Really? Well, maybe you shouldn't undermine my amazing Keeper skills," Ryan said. During the past month we had become great friends, and now he was one of my favorite people to hang out with. So putting the supplies away together was not that much of a chore.

"Well, sorry!" I laughed as we walked to the broom cupboard to put everything away. "Ugh. I'm always scared to go in there," I shuddered. "Bad memories. The first time I came in here I got scarred pretty much for life."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," He laughed, putting his arm jokingly around me.

"Okay..." I said, burying my face in his side, just to be sure. Ryan chuckled, but it was cut short as he opened the door. His arm dropped from around me.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" I looked up at Ryan's face, then over to the shed. Still sweaty from Quidditch practice, Sirius was looking up at us, a 7th year Ravenclaw beside him. Of course.

I glared at him. "Again, Sirius?"

"I guess I just can't help it." He grinned sheepishly at me.

So I just rolled my eyes and put the things from practice away, then slammed the door tight.

"Sirius' man whore-ness bugs the shit out of me!" I complained while I stormed away. When I heard no answer, I turned to Ryan, but he wasn't there. I looked back and Ryan was still staring at the closed door. I walked back and gently touched his arm.

"Ryan?"

He blinked a few times, then turned on his heel and quickly started walking the way I had just come from.

"Ryan! Wait!" When I finally caught up to him, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really..."He trailed off.

"Come on, Ryan," I said while grabbing his arm and making him stop. We both knew this was untrue.

"It's not a big deal!" He insisted.

"I don't care! Whatever it is, it's bothering you, so I need to know what's wrong!"

He sighed, finally giving in. "I'm going to sound like a complete idiot..."

I waited.

"Fine! It's just, that girl...Sandra. She's...I've...I'm kind of in love with her." He informed me sheepishly. "And I was _just _getting up the nerve to ask her out. I'm not the..._smoothest_ with girls. But she was...I never thought she was the girl we just saw. I though she was different then all those other girls who would do anything to even talk to Sirius. But I guess I was wrong. She's just like every other girl, drooling over Sirius, all the while knowing they won't get more than a snog, or a shag, out of him."

"Oh, Ryan, it seems like you really do care about her," I said both sympathetically and admiringly. "And so you shouldn't give up so easily! So what if she was snogging Sirius? You're right. Everyone knows you couldn't _force _a real relationship out of Sirius Black. So she must not have feelings for him. Except for lust. And that doesn't count. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she likes you, and you've go the hotness factor down too."

"Thanks Izzy," He grinned thankfully at me. "You're right. I won't give up. I'll even ask her out tomorrow! I can't waste any more time, and she'll be done with Sirius by then."

I grinned, agreeing, and we walked to the Gryffindor Common Room together.

But the next morning we found out just how wrong we were...


	22. Oh, SNAP!

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Yes everyone! 20th chapter! And I know it's pretty short, but a good cliff hanger. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. I love you guys, and Merry Christmas!**

It was our Quidditch game against Ravenclaw, and we were all listening to Ryan give a particularly violent pep talk about our game, directed mostly at Sirius. Although Ryan had resolved to ask Sandra out, he was still angry. Couldn't say I blamed him.

"Alright, Ryan, we get it!" James spoke up, "We need to beat the shit out of Ravenclaw! Now can we get moving already?"

"Okay. Alright then, team. James just summed it all up in a few words. So let's do this!" He ended, pumping his fist in the air.

"Great pep talk," I encouraged Ryan as everyone ran outside to receive the last 'good lucks' from their friends.

"Yeah..." He trailed off, not agreeing. As we walked out onto the field, something caught my eye. Sirius was on the side of the Quidditch Pitch. Snogging Sandra. I guess it was a little more than a one night stand.

"Okay, Ryan, let's go this way..." I steered him to my left-away from them, hoping he wouldn't see-

"Wait, I need to..." He turned and my attempt became pointless. He saw them. I saw his face fall, but immediately it stiffened. "I'll just have to try a different approach," Ryan muttered.

As he saw Sirius and Sandra approaching us, he turned to me.

"I mean nothing by this," He whispered in my ear before kissing me. I was totally taken by surprise, but then he whispered again: "Sorry 'bout that. I'm...attempting to make her jealous. Would you _please _play along?"

Ryan was one of my best friends. Of course I would play along, and of course the kiss meant nothing. Even if he was incredibly hot. It had been a short, chaste kiss, but it had done its job. When I giggled obnoxiously, I glanced back over my shoulder to see Sandra had dropped Sirius' hand and was staring, open-mouthed, at Ryan. She must've been used to his sweet admiration for her and taken it for granted. But surprisingly, Sirius was also looking at Ryan. But glaring. He must've not liked it when _I _kissed random people. What a hypocrite.

I leaned into Ryan's ear, catching Sirius' furious glare as I did, and not letting go. "I'm pretty sure it worked," I murmured, before turning and flouncing to warm up, a mischievous grin plated on my face.

The game was a hard one. It had been going on for a while, and the score was currently 40-40. But that was about to change. I had the Quaffle under my arm and was zipping between players. I was to the far left, and there were still a few people between me and the Keeper, so I stopped for a moment, considering my options. But a moment was to long. Before I had time to react, a Bludger was rushing directly towards me, and I felt a strong blow to my head. I vaguely remember falling, and then everything went black.


	23. Whaaat?

**Chapter 21**

_Previously- "I felt a strong blow to my head. I vaguely remember falling, and then everything went black."_

I came opened my eyes to-more darkness. Was something wrong? I blinked a few times, before I realized it was night. Stupid me. I could vaguely make out the shaped of unfamiliar furniture. I must have been in the hospital wing.

I tried to sit up to get a better look around, but as soon as I tried dark spots crossed my vision and I fell flat again.

"Izzy?" I turned my head towards the voice and saw a tall, big shape moving towards me.

"What? Wh-who...?" I tried to ask, but suddenly a wand was lighted. "Sirius? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was seeing if you were okay. Waiting for you to wake up," He answered quietly.

"The game!" I suddenly remembered, ignoring what he'd said. "Who won?"

"We did. Right after you got knocked down, James spotted the snitch and caught it," Sirius informed me with no enthusiasm at all.

"Yes! Good Jamesy. Now we just have to beat the Slytherins...We can take them," I assured myself, trying to sit up again. No such luck. I lay back down. "Wait a minute..." I thought out loud, "Why are you here now? Why wouldn't you come...not in the middle of the night?"

"I was really worried about you," Sirius spoke quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've been out for two days! And I've been having to sneak in here every night because James won't let me see you otherwise. I'm so, so sorry."

"But why wouldn't he?" I asked, confused. "And what are you apologizing for?"

Sirius glanced away nervously. "Oh...well...Izzy, I could have gotten that bludger! If I acted right away, I could have reached it and hit it somewhere, anywhere else. But I hesitated, because I was annoyed at you, and then by the time I moved it was already too late. I wish I hadn't hesitated. And so James saw where I was, and how I could've prevented this, and now he won't let me see you. He won't even talk to me anymore. Except to yell at me. But I am so, so sorry, Izzy. I wish I could change what I did." He finished.

"Why were you annoyed at me?" Was my only question.

Sirius stared at the ground once more. "Well...because you snogged Ryan," He answered quickly, and so quietly I barely heard.

"What?" I snorted in disbelief. "I didn't snog Ryan. He kissed me. Quickly. And why should you care who I kiss? It's my own business."

"That's not what- Izzy-" He was interrupted by a light turning on. HE stole one last, hopeless glance at me before getting out of there, quickly and quietly.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" I heard Madame Pomfrey call out. I had no want to speak with her, so I pretended to be asleep. And before long I was no longer pretending.


	24. Malfoy's Face

**Chapter 22**

Two days later, around lunchtime, I was able to get up and on my feet again. So I walked down to the empty Great Hall, knowing the students would soon be filing in. And I was right. Almost as soon as I satin I was surrounded by Lily, Alice, and Mary.

"You're back!" "How are you feeling?" "Do you realize now why Quidditch isn't good for you?" Ignoring the last question, I just had to laugh and fend them off. I needed to talk to James, who was waiting patiently off to the side, for once.

"Hey, James," I Smiled.

"Izzy!" He said, hugging me, "Are you feeling better?

"Yup. All the way healed! Even more healed then I was when you saw me this morning..."

He chuckled, but almost immediately his cheerful face was replaced by the stressed one that was only placed there from Sirius troubles.

"Hey, you really should go talk to Sirius," I nudged him, "It wasn't really his fault. It's not like he was trying to get me hurt."

"You think so?" My brother glanced over his shoulder to where Sirius was sitting, hunched over his food, ignoring everyone around him and not looking perfect for once. They both needed each other.

"Definitely," I confirmed as I pushed James in his best friend's direction.

"You know what, I can't do this anymore!" I heard a voice shout out as I was talking to Lily. We turned quickly to see a furious Andromeda looming over the confused Slytherins. "I'm not like all of you! I don't know why I'm a Slytherin, and I have to stop pretending to be someone I'm not!"

Everyone in the Great Hall had turned to stare, open mouthed at the pure-blooded Slytherin denouncing her house.

After a few minutes of stunned silence Dumbledore motioned Professor Slughorn to follow him and walked over and talked quickly and quietly to Andromeda before she followed them out of the Great Hall. As soon as they left the flood gates opened and the room filled with noise and gossip.

!

"I wonder what's happening," Lily said an hour later after History of Magic. We were all waiting in the Potions classroom for our next class. Slughorn and Andromeda were no where to be seen. All the Slytherins were _still _seething over Andromeda.

"I don't see why we're all so surprised. Being a blood traitor _whore _runs in the family," Malfoy smirked at Sirius from where he was lounging against the wall.

I opened my mouth angrily but Sirius was quicker than me.

"You watch what you say about my cousin, Malfoy," He growled, choosing to ignore the insult to himself an instead defend his cousin.

"But that little bitch is just so-"

Malfoy never finished his statement, though. He was interrupted by Sirius' fist colliding into his face. Lucius gasped in pain as blood ran from his nose while Sirius walked away as if nothing had happened, but for the scowl planted firmly onto his face.

"What's going on here?" Professor Slughorn asked, entering the classroom to see Sirius ignoring the Slytherins pointing their wands at his face, and Malfoy covering his nose with a bloody hand. Andromeda followed him quietly, looking anxiously at everyone who was staring at her between taking the seat between Lily and me.

"I'm going to stay with you all in Gryffindor!" She spoke excitedly as Slughorn dealt with the boys.

"Yes! That's amazing!" I rejoiced, "But how did it take more than an hour to figure that out?"

But I never heard the answer, for Slughorn, after giving Sirius detention, had gone up to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, class, open up your books."


	25. Ted, Andromeda, WHAT?

**Chapter 23**

"What's that sound?" I wondered out loud. Lily, Andromeda and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking and introducing-or, reintroducing, really-Andromeda to everyone, when I heard a banging and muffled shouts.

"I think someone's trying to get in," Lily replied, cocking her head, "They must've forgotten the password." Lily walked over to the entrance and peered out, talking to whoever was out there.

"Andromeda, Ted Tonks wants to see you..." She said, confused. That was understandable. Ted Tonks was a Hufflepuff in our year, so it was strange that he would be wanting to see Andromeda, who, to everyone's knowledge, had just become nice, But surprisingly, her face lit up when Lily relayed the message, and she ran past Lily and into his arms, _kissing _him.

"Guess I'm not the only one who can do that," I murmured before walking past a few 1st year girls who were staring and sighing wistfully to see what this was all about.

Ted and Andromeda turned to look at us, beaming at our bewildered faces.

"...What?"

Andromeda giggled before explaining. "Well, about...a year ago, I started tutoring Teddy..."

"And I fell completely in love with her," Ted announced.

"Merlin knows why, I was awful-"

"But I Was completely whipped," Ted added, grinning down at her.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and continued, "Yes, well even though I was horrible to Ted he just kept working on me, and, eventually, I guess my heart softened and I Started to like him too. He's really the one who got me away from all the...evilness in the first place. And after a while we started going out-secretly, of course. More like snog-sessions instead of tutoring," Andromeda giggled.

"But we can finally be a couple in public," Ted said blissfully, wrapping his arm around 'Dromeda's waist.

"Awww, that is too cute!" Alice squealed. We all turned to look over out shoulders where Alice stood, blushing. "Sorry," She apologized. "I...couldn't help overhearing..."

I grinned. "Couldn't help." Yeah right. More like eavesdropped.

"It's alright," Andromeda smiled kindly, "But-"

"They want to be alone," I winked before ushering everyone else back into the common room.

!

The next Saturday was a Hogsmeade Saturday. Andromeda was going with Teddy, and Alice was blissfully going with her long-time crush, Frank Longbottom. The rest of us-Lily, Mary, and I-were going together. We quickly ended up at the Three Broomsticks-which was stuffed full.

"Where are we supposed to sit? There are no empty tables," Mary wondered.

"Why not intrude on them?" I asked, grinning wickedly.

"Wha-no!" Lily protested as I dragged her and Mary to where I had pointed.

"Hey. Do you have any extra room?" I asked the Marauders.

They were in a booth, two on each side.

"Of course!" My brother spoke eagerly, glancing at the exasperated Lily. I sent James a look, telling him not to be over-eager, but he glared at me and opened his mouth again.

"Here," He spoke to Lily, getting up from his seat by Peter, "Would you like to take my seat?"

Lily was so surprised by this she was silent, her mouth forming a silent 'Oh', until I nudged her, smirking. "Oh! Okay...Thank you," She spoke quietly, sliding in beside Peter.

I slide into the other booth by Sirius. "Scoot over," I demanded while Mary sat quietly by Lily.

"What are you guys planning to do out here?" Remus asked us.

"I've got to go get some new quills," Lily spoke.

"Same," Mary said, "And I'm out of ink."

"All work, no play?" James asked from his chair at the end of the table. "Maybe you need some people to go along and make it fun?" While he said this he did not even glance at Lily once.

"I'll go," Peter piped up.

"Why not?" Remus agreed, "I could do with some new parchment, anyways."

"WAIT!" I objected, "I don't want to go. That sounds so boring," I spoke, dramatically falling onto Sirius' shoulder.

"I agree," Sirius announced. "I'm not going."

"Fine. You two do whatever." Remus said, "We're still going.

"Maybe we will," I said in a singsong voice.

"Okay, you do that."

"Maybe we will," Sirius spoke offhandedly.

Remus frowned. "Yeah..."

"MAYBE WE WILL!" My raised voice was added to Sirius's.

Remus groaned. "You two can annoy me in less then five minutes of being in the same room as you."

I grinned and nudged my partner in crime. "Oh yeah. We are just so skilled."

"Too skilled," He said _seriously._ "We have to do something about it. It's just to much to handle."

Remus threw his hands up wearily. "I'mm getting out of here. You guys coming?" He asked the others.

"Yeah," Mary answered, throwing me and amused glance. "Let's go."

Everyone else followed them out, leaving me and Sirius alone.


	26. Dating Sirius :P

**Chapter 24**

Everyone else followed them out, leaving me and Sirius along.

"What did we do?" I asked in false confusion.

"It's probably your face," He spoke knowingly.

"HEY!" I protested. "I'll have you know, most guys love my face. Maybe not my hair so much..."

"Your hair is..." He looked it over before continuing. "Interesting."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said. "But do you think-"

All of a sudden Sirius grasped my arm, and when I looked at his face he looked deathly frightened.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here," He commanded, looking furtively at the door.

Where Brooklyn and Brittany were standing surveying the room.

"Get me out of here," He hissed.

"How?" I wondered out loud before directing a wicked grin at him.

"...What...?" Sirius' nervous look was now a consequence of my plan.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and stood close to him as we started for the door. As soon as I had the two girls' attention, I let out a loud giggle. "Oh, Siri, you are such a laugh!" With one smug look at Brittany and Brooklyn's stunned, horrified faces we were out.

As easy as that.

"Did you see their faces?" I laughed.

Sirius didn't so much as grin. "Siri?"

My smile became more wicked. "What, you didn't like it?"

"SIRI?"

"Hey, it got you away from your fangirls, didn't it?"

"Sirius? What are you doing with _her?" _An obviously Hufflepuff girl with dark curls and very big, fake boobs had walked up to us. She apparently had a problem with the way I was still hanging onto Sirius' arm. "Wouldn't you rather still be with me?" She continued in a seductive voice.

"Ummmm..." He began. "We had fun-" 

"It was the best night of my life," _Rachel _interrupted earnestly.

"Yeah, but..." Sirius trailed off nervously.

I took pity on him. 

"He's with me now," I snapped, slithering my arm around his waist and steering him away. As soon as we were out of sight, though, I removed it and frowned. "You're lucky I saved you from that one. Shouldn't you have a speech prepared for that by now? You've had so many one night stand," I said and started walking faster, trying to get ahead of him so I would not have to walk with him. Of course, it didn't work because Sirius' strides were so much longer than mine.

"Look, Izzy, what do you want me to say?" Sirius asked, exasperated. "I'm sorry...for you being mad at me."

At least he didn't say he was simply sorry. That would've been a lie.

"And I'm sorry Rachel stalks me. But really thankful you saved me from her," He continues. "She kind of scares me..." I almost grinned at big and brawny Sirius being scared of a Hufflepuff, but I tried to keep it off my face. I think he must've caught a glimpse of it, though, for his next action was to put his arm firmly around my shoulders and pull me close. "Come on baby," He purred huskily into my ear. "You know you can't stay mad at me for long. After all...we are dating..."

I did laugh at that, pushing him away playfully. "Oh, all right. I guess you're right. Siri."

I laughed again at the horrified expression on his face.

"You aren't going to start calling me that, are you?"

"Not all the time," I assured him. "I rather like 'Siri-poo' too..."

Sirius glared. "You aren't going to get away with that one," He growled.

"Uh oh," I whispered before running away as fast as I could. Or, trying to, anyways. As soon as I took a few steps I, being as clumsy as I am, tripped and fell hard to the ground. Sirius, though, took this as an opportunity to get down and straddle me, pinning my arms out to each side.

"Now. You aren't going to call me that. Ever again," He informed me.

"What, Siri-poo?"

He gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"I got that one from Brooklyn. I thought you'd like it." I batted my eyelashes. "Don't you?"

"What's going on here?" We both looked up to see Remus standing there, smirking down on us. We were brought to attention just how suggestive this looked.


	27. More Black Problems

**Chapter 25**

"Remus save me, he's going to kill me!" I cried out.

"I wouldn't _kill_ you, exactly," Sirius said loosening his grip on my wrists. Not a smart move on his part. I slid out from beneath my captor and stood by Remus.

"I know," I replied. "Siri-poo," I added, running behind Remus as Sirius got up.

"Siri-poo?" Remus asked, amused.

"Did you ever figure out what all that noise was?" My brother asked, walking out of the store, Peter close behind him. Oh. We were right in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Yeah..." Remus answered, glancing at me hiding behind him and Sirius glaring in front of him.

"Oh," James said, glancing questioningly between us.

"I was beating him up," I informed him.

"It's true, mate. Your little sister ("13 minutes!" I protested.) has really got something in her," Sirius confirmed my lie.

Remus and James both looked at us, confused. But I had noticed something else. "Oh look!" I exclaimed, jerking my head to a couple holding hands. "Ryan and Sandra! It worked!"

"What worked?" Sirius asked, no longer angry.

"Ryan kissed me to make her jealous because he's totally in love with her and you were going out with her!" I explained.

"So _that's _why," Sirius said. I ignored that.

"Why did you guys break up anyways? Another Rachel incident?" I asked in disgust.

"Umm..." Sirius trailed off, embarrassed.

"Sandra broke up with him," Remus informed me.

I looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"She said I didn't pay enough attention to her," Sirius mumbled. "I had other things on my mind." His gaze flickered up to me, then back to the ground.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad she did dump you. If there's anything Sirius Black, Man Whore Extraordinaire needs, it's a big dose of dumping," I said cheerfully. And, as an afterthought: "Pardon my language."

!

"Yes, Reg, I did it!" I exclaimed joyfully, hugging my potions tutor. The lessons had gone well all year, and I had also gotten to know Regulus pretty well. I don't know why everyone thought he was a bad person. He seemed great to me!

Exams were coming up, the next week, but I wasn't _that _stressed, now that I had completed at least one potion.

"Good job, Izzy," He chuckled into my hair.

"Isn't this _touching,_" A voice drawled from the doorway.

We looked up to see Lucius Malfoy leaning against the door frame, Richard Avery behind him.

Regulus immediately pulled away and straightened his back, his nose in the air. Any trace of a smile was gone.

"Lucius."

"What are you doing with this _scum_, Regulus?" Malfoy sneered. "You-a Black- touching a blood traitor-a _Potter, _no less. I might expect that from your brother, but definitely not from you, Regulus."

"Despite all my protesting, Professor Slughorn gave me the chore of tutoring Iz-her," Regulus Black spoke coldly.

I looked at him in outrage.

"Ah, I see how that is," Malfoy spoke consolingly. "Well, you come and see us once you're done. We have a lot to discuss."

And with that they were gone.

"Is that what this is for you? A chore?" I burst out angrily. "I was under the impression that we had fun, that we were even friends, but I guess-"

"Izzy, you're right! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Regulus cut in. " you just have no idea what would happen if they knew."

"Well then, why even be friends with them?" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"They aren't all that bad most of the time."

"Really."

Regulus sighed. "Isabelle, I'm really not as good of a person as you seem to think I am. I-I'm a different person around you then around everyone else." As he spoke he took a step towards me. We were centimeters away. "You make me a better person, Izzy." He gently cupped my face in his hand, and suddenly he was kissing me. I responded immediately, kissing him fiercely back. Before I realized what I was doing.

"What would you say if Malfoy walked in on _this_?" I asked bitterly before pulling away and walking past him out the door, determinedly not looking back.


	28. You're too good for him

**Chapter 26**

I wandered, shaking, through the halls.

"Hey, Izzy!" Andromeda called, interrupting my thoughts. She was strolling through the halls, hand in hand with Ted.

"Hey," I murmured back, not glancing at them.

I heard footsteps and suddenly Andromeda was at my side.

"Isabelle whatever your middle name is Potter," She said, stopping me. "What's wrong?" 

"You're cousin just kissed me," I said, for the first time, out loud.

She stared at me in disbelief until she realized I hadn't been joking. She ran back to Teddy and, I assume, said a hasty goodnight before running back to me.

"Sirius kissed you?" She hissed at me.

"No. Regulus did." Was my reply.

She gaped at me. "When? How? What happened? What did you do?"

I told her my whole story, disbelievingly, not really sure that the words coming out of my mouth were the truth.

"Well, do you like him?" She asked matter of factly when I had finished.

"No. Not like that."

"Well then it shouldn't be too big of a problem. Just tell him when you see him next. He'll probably just accept it, knowing him."

! 

And it wasn't a problem. Until the next day.

The day after I was worried about running into Regulus so, like the coward I am, I ate breakfast in the kitchens, not willing to risk seeing Regulus.

I started off to my classes, glad for the first time that he was a year below me. But it took me until I was on my way to third period, Potions, to realize that everywhere I went people were whispering behind my back.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Andromeda as I sat down.

"You mean you don't?" She countered, her voice full of surprise.

"No! What is it?"

But just as she opened her mouth to reply a very grumpy Slughorn stormed into the room.

"Alright, kids, open you books to page 127 and complete the potion perfectly. And I mean it. _Perfectly,_" He glared at me. "No one's potions blow up today. No talking at all. Not even a whisper. I want you all to concentrate."

And I did. Finally, after all that time, I succeeded in brewing a practically perfect potion during class.

_I can't wait to tell Reg! _I thought as I walked out of class, before I realized that I couldn't. Or, wouldn't. I was just to much of a coward.

"Is it true?" I looked up to see a furious Sirius standing in front if me blocking my way.

"Is what true?" I asked, confused.

He looked around at the girls glancing curiously at us. You'd think they'd have better things to do. He muttered, "Not here." and grabbed my arm and pulled me past the crowds.

Sirius kept dragging me until we reached a deserted corridor. The whole time he had looked about to burst with anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously as he let go of my arm. He turned his back on me and paced towards the wall, hand running through his hair.

"How could you shag Regulus?" He yelled the question furiously in my face, turning back around.

"I-what?"

"I know you kissed him, but what does that make you? His fuck buddy? Or are you two _dating_?" He roared the last word. "That would be even worse! I-"

"Wait! Sirius!" I tried interrupting him again. "I never shagged Regulus!"

He paused slightly when he heard that.

"I never shagged Regulus," I repeated quietly. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone was talking about it at breakfast. A Black and a Potter," HE growled. "Where would they get the idea, then, if it isn't true?"

"Well, he did kiss me, but-"

"He WHAT?" Sirius howled.

"Calm down, Sirius! We've been through this before. Regulus and I are just friends. Nothing more. And we aren't planning to ever be more. Well, I'm not, anyways," I corrected myself.

Sirius, still seething, replied. "Don't even be friends with him. He's not good for you, Izzy. You don't understand. You don't know him. He is a Voldemort supporter. Sure, he may seem nice to you, but in the end he's just a bad person." He stopped and steadily looked me in the eyes. Grey on blue. "You're too good for him, Izzy." He said quietly before turning and walking purposefully away.


	29. Where is she?

**Chapter 27**

Throughout the rest of the year I was so good at avoiding Regulus, I only ran into him one time. It was about a week after the kiss.

I was walking out of the dungeons, just finished with my exam. I think I'd done alright. The potion had turned out green instead of blue...my color was better.

But anyways, I was walking along when suddenly I ran into a solid object, dropping my books everywhere.

"Aw, shit," I muttered to myself as I bent to pick them up.

"I've got them." As soon as I heard that familiar voice I looked for a way to escape. Yeah, I was a coward. But there was no way. He was, after all, holding my books.

I sighed. I probably should've faced this a long time ago anyways. "Thanks," I murmured as he handed me the books. I made to leave but Regulus grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Izzy," He exclaimed, turning me to face him."Have you been avoiding me?

"...Yes, I have," I stated stubbornly.

"Is this just because-" He lowered his voice. "Because I kissed you? If you don't want anything, we can still be friends..."

"No, that's not it, Regulus," I said, choosing my words carefully. "It's the people you hang out with. Your ringleader. Malfoy? If you hang out with them I can't help but suspect that you're like them. And just two weeks ago I saw you torturing a 5th year just because he ran into you."

"Sirius tortures kids too," He desperately tried to defend himself.

"Sirius would never use the Dark Arts," I spoke coldly. He opened his mouth to object, but I beat him to it. "I know you didn't Crucio the kid. But I've seen you with Avery and Malfoy..I tried to ignore it...convince myself I never saw it because of how you seem to be around me, but I can't do that anymore! Either you change or we can never be...anything."

And with that I strode past him, slowly glancing back to see him staring at the place I had been standing.

And that was the end of that. No more Regulus. But I eventually learned to not miss him too much. I had everyone else. Ryan and Sandra were _still _in the blissful, 'honeymoon' stage. Frank and Alice were going strong. Mary was happy with her books, Lily was, well, Lily. And Sirius was back to being my sometimes friend. Which was good, considering that he was living with us over the summer.

It was the end of my first, and almost last, year at Hogwarts, and it already felt like I had been there forever. It was my home, with all my friends...but I was definitely still ready to go have a homework-less summer at home. So the train ride was fun, and finally I was home for the summer.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" I leaned against my brother's bedroom door about a month later.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you yesterday! I'm going to Diagon Alley to meet up with Lily and Andromeda."

"Wait, you are? We can-" James started eagerly, before-

"No we can't," Sirius interrupted harshly. "We're goint to Remus' tonight. _Remember?"_

"Oh...yeah," James' face fell. "Well, have fun I guess."

"I will," I grinned, walking out the door.

**Sirius' POV**

"Full moons are the best," I grinned the next morning. James and I had helped Remus out with his "furry little problem," as James would say it, that last night. Wormtail had flaked out again, claiming his mom wouldn't let him go. Sometimes that little moron annoyed the shit out of me.

"Sure," James muttered moodily in response to my comment. He was still in a mood about not being able to see Lily. Personally, I didn't see why he kept chasing her after all those years. No one likes rejection. Not that I would know.

"Are you boys going to stay for lunch?" Mrs. Lupin asked us in her warm, kind voice.

"No, ma'am, we've got to get home to help Mrs. Potter with some chores," I said, all charm. Parents love me. Except my own, of course.

"Alright, you two have fun. Come over anytime. And...thank you so much for helping Remus out," She added quietly. " I don't even know if I should be letting you do this. It's so dangerous..."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Lupin. Of course we'll keep helping out Remus," I assured her.''

"Alright, boys. You better get going. Into the Floo with you."

So we stepped into the green fire and were whisked away back to the Potter's house.

"Is Izzy with you?" A worried voice came through the smoke as I stumbled out of the fireplace.

"What?" James asked.

"Where's Izzy?" Mrs. Potter questioned.

"She went to Diagon Alley with Lily last night," James informed her. "She might've ended up spending the night."

"Maybe, mayube," She muttered. "Well, go check, would you? You know where she lives?"

James nodded, and we were out the door.

"Why would Izzy not owl your parents where she was?" I questioned James.

"I don't know," James said. "She hasn't really gone against anything since my mum agreed to let her go to Hogwarts.

"Well, we can ask Lily," I said, raising my arm to knock on the door.

The door flew open with my hand still posed in the air to knock again.

"Where's Izzy?" A disheveled Lily asked.

"Isn't she here?" James asked, for the first time talking to Lily without flirting.

"NO. She never came last night. And she never owled me or anything-"

"She what?" I spoke, my voice dangerously low.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Lily asked.

"If she's not at home, and she's not with you, then where is she?" James asked slowly.


	30. An end to denial

**Chapter 28**

**Izzy POV**

I was completely and hopelessly lost. I had just arrived in Diagon Alley when I realized I had no idea where the coffee shop I Was meeting 'Dromeda and Lily at was located. So of course I just started walking. Not the best idea, apparantely.

_ I wish I had an internal compass like some people_. Just as I thought that, a voice in my head commanded: _Turn Right. _Maybe I did have one. But I felt compelled to obey the voice, so I turned right, and when it told me to turn again I did so. But I must've made a wrong turn somewhere, because I reached a dead end.

"_Stupefy," _Someone whispered. There was a flash of blue light and I was out.

**Sirius' POV**

It's been two days. Two days, 48 hours, and still no Izzy. Where could she be? There are aurors searching everywhere, but that doesn't help me at all. I need to be out there, searching for her! She needs me. But the Potters, being as worried as I am if not more, won't let me. They had to literally lock James and me in our room to stop us from leaving to join the search. The first time I haven't been grateful of them. Now all I can do is wait.

**Izzy's POV**

"See? I did it. Soes this prove it to you?" I heard someone ask. Where was I? I didn't open my eyes, hoping to hear more.

"Not entirely. I need to see that you show no feelings for this creature. You must cause her pain to prove yourself."

"Why are you in charge of this?" The first voice asked bitterly. "You're only a year older than me."

"The Dark Lord saw it fit. I know you. He trusts me. You aren't nearly important enough for him to deal with you personally."

_The Dark Lord?_

"Well, Lucius, what do I need to do then?" The other voice asked bitterly.

Lucius? The voice was Malfoy. What was going on here? And, who was the other person?

"The Cruciatus Curse." Spoke Lucius coldly. "The next stop to your acceptance."

"Crucio," A hardened voice spoke.

I shrieked as sudden white hot pain entered my body. Crawling, seeping through my veins. The most pain I'd ever felt before. My teeth clenched as I was propelled into the air by the curse as well as my own pain.

But suddenly it was over and I fell to the floor, twitching.

A new, high pitched voice spoke. "Welcome, Regulus."

Then I blacked out.

**Sirius' POV**

Now it's been a week. I can't handle myself anymore! She's out there...who knows what could be happening? She needs me. I need her. She's the only girl I had ever been able to open up to, the only one who had truly been my friend. The only one I've loved.


	31. The Terror Continues

**Chapter 29**

**Izzy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I struggled to sit up. As I did I surveyed the room. I was in a completely dark room, except for the flickering light coming from an old lamp. There was nothing else in the room but the mattress I was sprawled upon.

"Wha-what's going on?" I wondered outloud.

As if answering my question the sole door in the room flew open, and someone walked in.

"Wh-who are you?" I called out in a raspy voice. I was badly in need of water.

The figure jumped as I spoke before continuing its journey from the shadows.

"So you're awake. You've been unconscious for a long time," It said. The man walked into the circle of light and-

"Regulus?"

"Why are you so surprised?" My potions tutor asked bitterly. "I told you I wasn't who you thought me to be, that you shouldn't be friends with me."

"You...you crucioed me. Are you one of _them?_" I asked, alarmed.

"Yes. I am a Death Eater," He stated, now with a hint of pride in his voice.

"No!" I cried out. "Why would you want to cause all that pain and terror? Do you want people to be terrified of you everywhere you go, and for good reason too? That's what Death Eaters do. Kill people. Innocent people."

"No we do not. We're fighting for the greater good. It's the casualties of war," Regulus defended himself. "Muggles have taken over so much of our lives! We bend ourselves to fit around their needs, acting as though we don't exist, covering anything that might tip them off. They should be forming their lives to fit our commodities. Don't you want that? To be free, to not have to hide who we truly are? Wizards should be in their rightful place, as rulers over muggles."

"Even if that were true, is it worth murdering so many people to achieve it?" I asked, disgusted. "And you do murder innocent people. If you really wanted to reach that goal I'm sure you could find another way to achieve it. Is it worth it? Was it worth losing our friendship, as well as any relationship you might have had with your brother?"

"Don't talk about him!" He snapped. "Sirius is stupid. HE doesn't realize which side is the winning, the right side. Same with you." Regulus turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

**Sirius's POV**

"I can't stay in here any longer with her being gone so long!" I cried out in frustration.

"We've got to get out of here. We have to find her," James agreed. "The aurors have practically stopped looking for her."

I stared at the wall, thinking of ways to escape. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn me!"

"What?"

"I forgot- I'm such and idiot- we could've gotten out long before now-" I spoke while digging through my trunk.

I finally pulled out an old, battered knife.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"My Uncle Alphard gave it to me 1st year. Forgot I had it. He sure knows how to give a useful present," I muttered.

"How is that rusty old knife going to get us out of here?" James asked impatiently.

"Watch." I stuck the knife into the keyhole and a second later the door popped open.

We were free.

**Izzy's POV**

I can't remember how many days it's been since I woke up in this place. Every day since I've been awake Malfoy has made Regulus come into my room and torture me. Apparently he needs to harden Regulus's heart. It was working. At first he seemed reluctant to do it, but since then he walks in, emotionlessly tortures me, and walks away, leaving me to my pain. How could he do this? There's no purpose that I can see. I haven't had a single morsel of food since the lunch I had the day I got Imperioed into going down the alley. And got kidnapped. They gave me water, but not much. I can;t do much but curl up in a fetal position and hope for someone to come. There's only one entrance, which is firmly bolted. I don't have anything on me but my clothes.

How can I get out of this? Or will this only be over when he kills me?

Shouldn't be long now.


	32. Finally  Rescued

**Chapter 30**

** Hey guys just wanted to let you know home much I love you all! If I haven't already said that...the only reason I post on here is because of you guys. I love all your comments, thank you so much! I never would of dreamed of even getting to 100 comments. **

**Sirius's POV**

James had the brilliant idea of going to Lily's to team up and see if she had come up with any ideas. So we snuck out underneath the invisibility cloak and made out way over there.

I knocked impatiently on the door and almost immediately it was opened by Lily. A very different Lily. One with bloodshot eyes with bags underneath them. Honestly, she didn't look any better than James and me.

"Finally, you're here." She sighed in relief. "Come on upstairs and see what I've got."

We followed her blindly, ready to leach onto any glimmer of hope she could hand us.

"I got the idea from your Marauders Map," She explained. "although this is much more complicated. It's a map of all of England. But since it's so large it can only track one person. Well, one person's wand. Because no two wands are exactly alike." She demonstrated it to us while she continued, speaking quickly to waste as little time as possible. "I've traced Isabelle all the way to London. Grimmauld Place, to be exact. I obviously couldn't go alone, and the aurors wouldn't listen to me. Called me a silly little witch. But now that you two are here we have to get moving. Do any of you know what Grimmauld Place looks like, so we can picture it and apparate there?"

Grimmauld Place.

My childhood home.

Izzy was being held in me house.

Dammit. This was not good.

James was looking at me uncertainly.

"I know where she is," I said, my voice low and steady.

Withing minutes we had reached my house. I was standing before Number 12, Grimmauld Place. It was the place I had spent my childhood, the place I had entered so many times before, yet it was so different this time. Even more so than the times I had entered acknowledging the misery I felt here.

This time it was all for Izzy.

"Let's do this," James said grimly. He glanced at Lily, whose face was deathly pale. "Maybe you should sit this one out," James spoke. "We don't know what to expect, and-"

"I'm going."

"Well, if we're all done standing out here pointlessly we don't know what could be happening inside this building at this very moment," I snapped impatiently before entering the house, hopefully for the last time in my life.

We crossed no one until we entered the kitchen.

Lucius Malfoy was in my, going through my fridge.

Lily, the smart one of us shouted "_Expeliarmus"_ And his wand flew out of his back pocket. Malfoy jumped and turned around as James stormed up to him a pointed his wand in his face.

"Is anyone else here? Where's Izzy?"He demanded. Lucius didn't answer. "Where is she? WHERE'S MY SISTER?"

Malfoy tried to hide his fear by smirking. "She's busy with Regulus. And your parents aren't here, if that's what you were worried about, Sirius.''

Busy. What did that mean?

"_Petrificus Totalus." _I murmured freezing Malfoy in his tracks before taking charge. "Alright. Lily you take this floor, James upstairs, and I'll take downstairs." I stormed off without a second look, headed for the basement.

"_Crucio."_I heard a horribly familiar voice shout cruelly, followed not even by a scream but by a worn out whimper.

I strode down the basement stair to find a scene worse than my nightmares. At the scene I beheld my mind went absolutely blank with anger. My wand clattered to the floor, forgotten.

Regulus, my brother, my flesh and blood was standing wand out in front of Izzy, my Isabelle, who was huddled in a fetal position in the darkest corner of the basement.

That _bastard._

I threw myself at the man who had once been my innocent little brother, the one I used to try to protect from my relatives' evil ways, fists flying. I barely remembered to send his wand flying away from me. All relations were now forgotten. Everything was. All I remember feeling was the strong desire to cause him pain, as much as possible.

But after a moment I looked down on his bloody face, with his lip now cut open, blood trickling from his mouth, and realized he was no longer fighting back.

My fists slowed and he looked up at me.

He racked up a breath before speaking in a weak voice: "Well? Keep it up. I deserve it all."

Something had moved inside of him, from the cruel man I had seen moments before to the reasonably tolerable boy once again.

I hesitated, but in that moment James came out of no where and shoved me off, punching Regulus square in the face for the pain he had caused his sister.

"James," Lily called out in a strong yet quiet voice. "We need to get Izzy out of here."

He glanced into the corner-where I could not bear to look-to the small, shaking Izzy, and his face once again contorted with disgust of rage. He pulled back his fist and punched him one last time before getting up to stand by Lily, shaking his hand out.

Regulus lay there silently looking up at me from under a smashed eyebrow. His look was not disgusted, not angry, not even hurt or disappointed. Only sad. Pitiful.

Regulus. My brother. Or, not my brother anymore. My resolve to not care for him easily regained it's hold on me as I remembered Izzy and hurried over to her.

I kneeled down beside her, trying not to stare at her pale, sickly body.

"Izzy?" I whispered gruffly.

There was no answer.

I firmly set my jaw and gently picked her up.

"We need to get her out of here. Now."


	33. Thoughts and Guilt

**Chapter 31**

_Previously-"We need to get her out of here. Now"_

When we arrived back at the Potters' house, still no one was home. I hardly noticed as I marched up to Izzy's room and laid her down.

"Izzy," James whispered in disbelief. Lily silently followed him into the room, but stood aside as he knelt by her bed.

Still not baring to look at her I stalked out of the room without a word. I needed to be alone.

The graphic images kept flashing through my mind as I sat down against a tree in James' backyard.

The only time I had really looked at her was in that basement. Pale, thin, lifeless. Lines of agony set firmly into her face.

My head was in my hands as I remembered these horrible pictures; the reason I could not bare to glance at her after that, even as I had carried her to safety.

And Regulus. How could that son of a bitch do that, for any reason or "cause"? And to _her? _She, of all people, could never deserve this. Hell, no one did, ever, no matter what they've done in the past. No one could ever deserve that much pain, both physical and emotional.

And it hurt me too. Seeing her in that much pain. Why couldn't It have been me in her place? I shouldn't have let her go at all, to Diagon Alley on a dark night! That was so, so idiotic of me. I should've known better.

"Sirius?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a tentative Lily approaching.

"What." I answered harshly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are home," She spoke carefully.

I just grunted and returned to staring into the creek, thinking.

It had been my house too. And my brother. I should've stopped him in the first place, before she got to know him. Back when we were kids, sneaking through our house way past our bedtimes when my parents held parties full of pure bloods and their high minds. Then none of this would have happened.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Lily asked, reading my thoughts as well as making me realize that she had not yet left.

I looked up into her face.

"Yeah? Then why did it happen in my house. And with my brother."

"Stop thinking like that, Sirius!" She commanded me, walking over to sit on the ground beside me. "You've made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with your family. So how can you blame yourself for what happened to Izzy?"

"My brother, Lily," I continued bitterly. "I could've stopped this. I should've stopped this in the beginning. I did try, when we were younger. Andromeda and I tried to make him realize that all the things he grew up learning were so, so twisted. But when I got into Gryffindor my parents started slowly turning him against me. By the time I got back he was already a completely different person. Yet I still tried, but eventually I gave up. What was the point? I tried to forget I was ever related to him. But last year...he tutored Izzy...why was he so nice to her? Have you ever seen him act like that? BE so...nice? It was like my parents had never morphed him. I regained a little hope for him once again. But I guess it's not that surprising that out of all people...Izzy. And how she met him in the first place-my fault too. If I had never fought with her-"

"Sirius! STOP! Stop and think for one second."

"I have been thinking! Ever since she disappeared, that's all I've been doing."

"No, not about that! You need to realize that _anyone _who thinks long and hard enough can find some reason to blame themselves. I'm the one who got you two fighting in the first place. I'm the one who, out of all people, should have known to try harder to keep her away from Regulus. But we can't blame ourselves. It doesn't help us achieve anything, it has no use, and we aren't the reasons this happened! The only ones responsible for this were the ones who did this. So just stop wallowing in self pity, you're not the only one this effected. In fact, out of all the people here you _should_ be the least effected. So pull yourself together, then get yourself in there and ask the Potters what you can do to help." She commanded me before turning on her heel and stomping back up to the house.

The rest of the evening I spent mostly in my room. Not helping. The Potter family was downstairs in the living room. Lily had gone home, and Izzy was unconscious in her room. Mrs. Potter, who was a nurse, was looking after her.

"God, Izzy," I whispered through the tears I had not realized were trickling down my face. "Why you? Why this?"


	34. Awake

**Chapter 32**

**Izzy's POV**

I woke up with one thought: food. A gnawing pain in my stomach, the need to nourish. But when I tried to sit up an even more intense pain conquered the hunger which was then made weak in comparison. A sudden, whit burst of pain, all over. With all that pain, the still worse memories came flooding in. And they took the place of the pain. But-I wasn't in that hated basement room anymore, was I? I was on a soft bed...in my room? How had I gotten here? I could remember nothing.

Light shown softly threw my windows and I could hear the bustle outside my closed door. I really was home. I tried once again, and this time I sat up on and got out of bed with little to no difficulty, although my knees did buckle a little as I tried to take my first step. I walked unsteadily to the door on my weak legs, but I continued on my hunt for food. I followed the noise-and my nose-out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. I paused outside the door, drinking in the foreign smells of bacon, eggs, and waffles which were streaming through the house before opening the door.

I looked into the noisy kitchen: my dad reading the paper, James and Sirius scarfing down food faster than I'd previously have thought humanly possible. And mum, getting a plate of food for my dad-until she saw me.

The plate clattered to the floor, bits of shattered glass flying as her hands went to cover her mouth.

She stared at me as if I were a ghost, her eyes filling with tears. "What's wrong, my dea-" My dad was also stopped in his tracks as he saw me standing still in the doorway.

I bit my lip as James and Sirius turned towards me, eyes wide.

"Hey," I managed to whisper in a raspy, unused voice.

For a moment silence ruled, but suddenly my mum rushed towards me and enveloped me in a hug. "My baby!" she cried. I swallowed as my eyes, too, filled with tears and I hugged her back.

Finally she pulled back and inspected me. "My!" She exclaimed. "You need a good meal in you. And lots of water. Did you hear your voice?"

I tried to grin, but the muscle movement seemed foreign to me. So instead I grimaced as my mum led me to a chair and started piling a plate with food, which, after draining a glass of water, I gulped down. James squeezed my hand tightly as he, my mum, and my dad tried to contain their joyful conversation to make me comfortable. I glanced curiously at Sirius as he glared into space.

"So..." I started awkwardly when I finished, "Why are you all in such a hurry?"

"Oh, you didn't know!" My mum exclaimed. "Well, my dear, it's September first."

"Oh." September 1st. And I wasn't going to Hogwarts. What was happening to me 7th year? "Can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"Your body is fully healed except for your scars," My mum choked out. "But you aren't ready to go! Can you seriously tell me you want to?" 

"I am physically ready, I guess. But not in any other way. I probably wouldn't survive the first day," I sighed. "DO I have to miss the whole year?"

"You're not allowed to miss the whole year," My mom snapped.

"Dear, we know you need your rest time for recovery," my dad spoke, "But all the doctors say you should start trying to move on with life within a week. You need to return to the routine of school life."

"Alright." Why didn't I feel as glad about this as I should have?

"You boys need to hurry up. It's almost time to go," My mum turned to the boys.

"Do we have to go?" My brother whined. "They won't miss me for a week."

"James, you have to go. The Head Boy can't arrive late."

"You're head boy?" I glanced at his shirt to where he was already wearing his bad. "Oh." What had happened while I was gone?

"Boys, you need to be on your way now. It's already 11:30! Hurry along with Mr. Potter. I'll take care of Isabelle. Shoo! GO on. I'll see you boys during the holidays."

As soon as they were gone Mum rushed me back up to bed, and despite my protests I was asleep in seconds.

**A/N Hey guys. So, sorry I haven't written in a long time. I hate to leave you guys like that. But now I'm back! It's Summer! And just to let you guys know, if any of you have tumblrs, PLEASE follow me. And I'd follow you back too. The url is ** .

**Pleeeease review! The reviews make my day. If I get a lot, or even a few, it makes me update sooner. I love you all! **


	35. School

**Chapter 33**

It was the day.

I was headed back to Hogwarts. I was going by Portkey and arriving in McGonagall's office.

I was ready to return. Of course, it was a little scary. Everyone would want to know why I was gone-what would I answer? And Sirius. I was not looking forward to seeing him. He had not spoken a word to me since I had woken up, not even sent me a letter. Had he even cared when I disappeared? It sure didn't seem like it. He didn't even attempt to contact me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the first one to start it if he didn't want to.

Despite all of that I could not wait. And I didn't have to. Whether my mum was bawling or not(she was) the Portkey had to leave at 8:15, when the students would be at breakfast.

I stumbled into McGonagall's office, brushing soot off as I found my professor's eyes. "Miss Potter. We are pleased to have you returned to us," She spoke. "The events of this Summer were...unfortunate, and I assure you we are looking into it. For now, just attempt to get along as usual. I would advice you not to spread around what happened-"

"Yes, you won't need to worry about that," I hastily interrupted.

"Good. Now here is your schedule. You must be on your way to your first class, and I must go teach mine."

"Alright. Thank you, Professor."

"Of course." She nodded with a tight smile teasing her lips as she motioned for me to leave.

I had a plan for my time here. It was simple: I was going to act as though nothing had happened. If anything, I would be more busy, act more cheerful. I would try to not hide inside myself. I would not show it if I did. Under no circumstances would I Regulus beat me. The had not won. I would fight on, show my defiance and disgust in all of their ways, until this was over.

As I walked to my first class, Potions, I remembered my time here the year before. This was the room in which I had spent so much time with Regulus. Not a good start to my first day back. Now I was back. How different would it be, if different at all?

I was about to find out.

As my mind returned to the present I caught the many glances and whispers directed at me. Some were outright staring, many of those Slytherins with vicious, knowing grins on their faces.

I managed to bring up a hopefully convincing smile to my face as Prof. Slughorn spoke: "Ah, Miss Potter. I'm so glad that you have returned to us. I'm sure Lily has taken detailed notes for you, so it shouldn't be all that difficult for you to catch up." He beamed at Lily. "You may collect them from her on your way over to the empty seat by Severus."

I grimaced as I looked at Snape-the mass of greasy hair leaned over the cauldron which I assumed to be Snape. HE was in the middle of Slytherin territory. I Sighed as I went to grab the the notes. AS I did both Lily and Andromeda, who sat next to her, silently begged for information. But no, those two wouldn't ask during class. Lily had to keep her impression of being a saint for Slughorn, and, well, Andromeda wasn't far behind in his eyes.

As soon as I took my seat I felt a sharp jab in my back. "Had a good Holiday?" The voice sneered. I didn't turn around, instead turning to Snape. "What are we brewing?"

"Draught of Peace."

"Wouldn't that be nice," I muttered to myself, trying to ignore the many looks still pointed in my direction.

"You know, we won't be so easy on you next time."

I tensed. Breath in, breath out. I slowly turned around. "Avery, would you mind shutting up, _please_? I'm trying to get my work done here," I tried to speak 'politely.'

"I'm warning you, blood traitor," I felt his hot breath on my ear. "You thought Regulus was your friend, didn't you? Are you so sure about his broth-"

Yes. I had already had enough. Less than half way through the first period of my first day back and I had had quite enough. I pulled back my arm to cause that bastard to shut up, but before I could he was thrown backwards.

"Stay away from my sister," James growled in a low voice as he walked towards me, wand still out and pointed at the Slytherins, daring them to try anything. "Same goes for all of you." HE turned to me and put on a grim smile. "Good to have you back."

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for not writing for a month, right after I said I would. I was telling the truth, your reviews do make me update more quickly. But I forgot about the month that I was on vacation, and would not be able to update at all. Sorry. Still love you guys, and I hope you still love me. :/**


	36. Rumors

**Chapter 34**

"It's your second week here...already have detention!...headboy...responsibilities..."

These are the snippets I heard from my brother's conversation with McGonagall. I tried to wait patiently, but I couldn't help it. James had helped a student, in front of a teacher, no less. I had to see why McGonagall was mad at him-

As I placed my hand on the door knob it squeaked open and James walked out.

"James!" I said as soon as I saw him. "You didn't have to do that. I could have taken care of it myself, and now what's going to happen to you? He wasn't even worth it-"

"But you are," He interrupted.

"What?"

"When you were in that coma...that was the worst time of my life. Not knowing what was happening; if you would ever wake up. Now that you have woken up...you could say I'll be upping the security on you. Not by much," He assured me as I went to protest, "Just every once in a while. A few things, here and there."

"Does this mean you weren't expelled?"

"No. I got off surprisingly easily. Only two detentions. Either Minnie's actually grown to love me, or-"

"Or she understands." I sighed as we walked on. If only I could get on a broom to calm my nerves. I couldn't wait to be up in the sky with my team again... but no Ryan. He had graduated last year. Who would be the Quidditch Captain this year?

"IZZY!" A yell interrupted my thoughts. "IIIIIIIZZZZZY!" I was engulfed by a flurry of blond hair, long arms, and expensive perfume. When Alice pulled away she looked me in the eyes. "Have you seen them?"

"Have I...What?"

"The exchange students. Now, I know I shouldn't be this excited, seeing as I have Frank, but you don't have anyone!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I know exactly which one I am going to set you up with!"

"Woah, wait, what?"

"Sorry, no time to explain, got to get to Herbology. But don't worry, you'll run into him. He is in Gryffindor, after all." Alice flounced away.

"I...er...what?" I asked, still confused.

"Don't listen to her," James commanded.

"I'm confused."

"Don't let her set you up with one of the exchange students. They're-well, they're not bad guys, but your first boyfriend needs to be someone more...clean cut. Like Remus!"

I decided not to mention that it would definitely not be my _first _boyfriend.

"You know what?" James continued. "You should go out with Remus. Nice, smart, easy for me to beat up...all the good qualities!"

I rolled my eyes as we continued to History of Magic. Lily and Andromeda bombarded me when I arrived, prying me from James and hurrying me to our desks.

"So? How are you feeling?" Andromeda asked.

"Perfectly fine. I just wish everyone would stop staring-"

"How could they not? With your being gone for a week so many rumors float around. Especially because Remus was gone for about half of those days, so...you know how things are around here."

"Remus was gone? Why?"

"His grandma was sick so he wanted to spend a couple of extra days with her," Lily answered.

"Oh. Poor Remus."

"I know-"

"Hi, I'm Brittany, nice to meet you!" Brittany bounded up to me, grin lighting her face and hand out.

"And I'm Brooklyn," The bleached blond girl tried to say suavely.

I looked confusedly at Lily. "Are they joking?" I asked.

"Well, you do look really different. And they are really-"

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Izzy?" Brooklyn shrieked.

"-slow," Andromeda finished.

"Um, yeah. It is..." I said awkwardly, still not quite understanding.

"But you look so...good." Brittany stated looking almost as confused as I felt.

I scoffed. "Well, thanks for that. I suppose I didn't used to look good."

"Not really, with your hair. And now you're so skinny!" Brooklyn exclaimed. I guess they liked my half-starved look. And did I mention that I changed my hair?

It was the day after I had woken up, and I was home alone with my mum. I sat, staring in the mirror. Staring at my sunken cheeks, the deep bruises under my eyes, the cut from my temple to my jaw line, and...my out of place, cheerful hair.

_How can I keep this hair, _I wondered, _If it's the opposite of how I'm feeling?_

So, with one simple slash of my wand the dye and the cut were gone, and back returned my wavy, chestnut colored locks.

This was not my only physical difference from the ordeal. I still had a light scar from the cut on my face, and several more severe ones wrapping half way around my waist.

"...but, um, you would look better if maybe you put some make up there-" They continued, motioning to my scar.

"No."

"But-"

"Sorry, I just honestly don't care, and I don't feel like I need to hide it either."

"Oh...alright then..." Brittany backed away as I rolled my eyes. They turned back to their seats, whispering desperately.


	37. Yum

**Chapter 35**

"How are you doing, Izzy?" Remus looked up at me from his seat in front of me.

"I'm fine now," I lied, "But how are you holding up? I heard about your grandma. How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's doing much better," Remus said, looking awkwardly at James, who was staring pointedly at me. Probably due to our earlier conversation.

Actually, at this point some others were staring too, wondering if the rumors had actually been legitimate for once. I caught Remus rolling his eyes in an exhausted manner.

"So,"I spoke up, "You've heard the rumors too."

"How could I not?" He shot back. "Especially when James keeps reminding em of them ever five minutes."

"Oh, so he's got to you too," I sighed.

"The way he's going, he'll be planning our wedding soon."

"I think you're the only one he'd ever actually trust me with."

"Which is ironic," Remus muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

At the end of the class I noticed James approaching Remus on his way out. "So, can I be your best man?" He asked as they walked away.

That evening I headed down to the library with a sigh, loaded up with tons of homework I had to catch up on. At least I got a little privacy, I thought, but as soon as I sat down a little first year boy ran into the room and up to me.

"Hey Izzy?...um, Isabelle? The headboy told me to tell you..." He bit his lip and put on a look of pure, hard concentration. "Oh yeah." He remembered. "He said that the next time you tried to meet up with...Moony, then you should actually tell Moony. Yeah. I think that was it..."

I sighed. "Alright, thanks. You can go tell him..." I looked up at the little boy who was returning the look with large, earnest eyes. I sighed again. "Never mind. I probably shouldn't be the one to teach you those words. You can hit him if you want," I offered.

He looked horrified at the thought. "Oh, I would never...do you know what would happen if I his the headboy?...I don't, but I'm sure it wouldn't be good..."

"It's alright, you don't have to. Just...thanks for delivering the message. You can go."

As soon as he scurried away I scowled at my books.

"So. You must be Isabelle." I heard an odd voice emanating from the bookshelves. I looked up to see an unfamiliar boy leaning against the side of a bookshelf, hands in pockets. As he surveyed me, I did the same to him.

He was wearing jeans and a short sleeved, black t-shirt, which showed off not only his toned muscles, but also the black ink which ran along them forming words, designs, and pictures. High cheekbones, strong jawline, light blond hair which fluffed out in a messy way, yet completely different from my brother's awkward mass of hair. His blue eyes twinkled as they met mine.

"That's me," I answered his comment. "And you are..."

"The name's Aiden," He spoke while swaggering towards my table. "One of the exchange students from Australia."

"Oh! That explains why I haven't seen you around before, and the accent."

"Why haven't _I _seen _you _around before?"

"Well, apparently you've heard of me, so why do you think?"

"All I've heard is that you've been having a passionate sex-cation with Remus," He smirked.

I laughed. "That's a good way to put it."

"So it's true?"

"You sound surprised."

"Remus doesn't seem like the type."

"Well, you're right because it's not true. Unless you count being at home, hopelessly sick to be a 'sex-cation.'"

"Not so much."

"Didn't think so."

"Anyways, in case you didn't hear because you've just arrived, there's a party Saturday night. 7th years only, and my band is playing. You should come."

"You already have a band?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"It's just us four Australian guys," He said.

"Well, I'll be there to see how good you four Australian guys are," I grinned.

"See you there." And with one last wink, he was gone.

For the first time I didn't scowl, but I smiled at my homework. This year Sirius was going to have to up his game. He was actually going to have some competition.


	38. Tryouts

**Chapter 36**

Standing on the pitch I breathed in the familiar smell of freshly cut grass, old wood, leather, and sweat.

Quidditch tryouts. Finally.

"Alright everyone, gather round," Sirius called.

Yes. Sirius was the captain. And he still hadn't acknowledged my existence. I knew that wouldn't affect me getting on the team because if anything, Sirius would never risk losing, when he's captain more than ever. Not bragging or anything, but I do score a lot of goals for our team. Just saying.

It felt great, running through drills up in the sky. Pass, speed ahead, retrieve the Quaffle, score!

"Good job today, everyone. Results will be posted tomorrow morning. Go get some food and rest up," Sirius dismissed us.

I grabbed a quick shower before heading upstairs to get ready for the party. I would not be resting tonight.

As I walked through a hallway, someone turned the corner and approached me.

It was Regulus. How could he not have been expelled?

I stood frozen, as if _stupified_, until I heard a voice behind me.

"Just keep walking."

I glanced back and was instantly surprised to see Sirius glaring at his brother. But his words were enough to get me moving, and soon I was safely around the corner, no longer in sight of Regulus.

Not until then did I realize just how badly I was shaking.

Sirius must have noticed too. "Izzy, I'm sorry-" He tried to put his arms around me, but I stopped him.

"No. You can't just appear all of a sudden and try to protect-or comfort, or whatever the hell you were trying to do-m after ignoring me since I woke up. Didn't it occur to you that I needed you, even just to acknowledge me, to simple send me a litter, in that first week after waking up?" I asked, my voice trembling as I backed away. I had not realized how much he had hurt me until I started pouring it out.

"Izzy, I'm sorry-" I turned around, not willing to hear his excuses, but he turned me back to me. "No, Izzy. I need you to listen to this," He said quietly, gripping my shoulders. I slowly looked up, and started at what I saw. I was surprised by the concern and earnestness in Sirius' metallic eyes. I hadn't met those eyes with min in more than a month, and they alone were enough to make someone look twice. They conveyed so much emotion...

But I looked back down.

"When you disappeared," Sirius started shakily," James and I were...out of our minds. Your parents literally locked us away to stop us from searching for you. But after nearly going crazy, I found a way out, a way that I should of thought of so long before, and we found you. That is...a whole other story. The point is that when I realized what happened I was so furious at Regulus. So furious that this would happen to you, of all people. I couldn't even handle the thought that someone had done this to you. So eventually I tried to forget it. And when you woke up, a mere glimpse of you sent it all rushing back. So I avoided that.

"I know it was wrong, and I am so, so sorry. I deserted you during a time in which you needed people who would lov- take care of you. But I would need you to forgive me. I completely understand if you don't; I hate thinking that I'm the one to hurt you. But if there's anything-please. Say something."

"I...I forgive you," I said quietly, barely glancing up at him. Vulnerable Sirius made me slightly uncomfortable, and I didn't want him to see the tears coming to my eyes. But he lifted me chin up and gazed into my eyes, visibly relieved. "Really?" He looked away. "Thank you so much, I-" He looked as if he wanted to hug me, but he didn't try it, and I'm glad of that. "Good job at tryouts today," Sirius ended our talk, businesslike, and walked away.

I watched him walk away then started up to my dorm.

I had a party to get ready for.


	39. PARTAAAAY

**Chapter 37**

_"...Fly, fly, baby, don't cry_

_ No need to worry 'cause_

_ Everybody will die,_

_ Every day we just_

_ Go, go, baby don't go_

_ Don't you worry we_

_ Love you more than you know..."_

Aiden's husky voice was cutting through the crowd as I arrived at the party with Lily. It was Kill Your Heroes by AWOLNATION. One of my favorites.

Aiden was singing while his friends Andrew, Justin, and Jesse were on drums, keyboard, and bass. Will Hamilton was the lead guitarist.

"They're not that bad," Lily said.

"Are you kidding? Not that bad?" Andromeda had come up to us, Ted's arm around her waist. "They're amazing!"

We danced and talked as they played more great songs, a mix of covers and original. When I looked back up at them, Aiden, having just finished the last song, was staring straight at me. He grinned cockily, his blue eyes slicing through the crowd as he winked at me.

"Thank you all for coming and listening to us, but now it is our time to party! Let's give it up for Alan Davies, the DJ! See you on the dance floor." Aiden put his mike down and walked through the crowds accepting congratulations and exultations of his voice, and eventually finding his way to where I was standing. "I'm glad you came," He shouted over the noise of the record Alan had put on.

I laughed. "You knew I would."

Aiden shrugged, grinning. "So," he said, "Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? You guys are amazing!" I gushed. "I liked a lot of the cover more than their originals, and who wrote the others?"

"Those were mostly a group effort. One of us comes up with the basic outline, then we fill in the holes," He smiled, soaking up the praise.

We talked and danced a while, getting to know each other. Eventually he asked if I wanted a drink, and I said why not. Throughout the night I kept saying why not, and contrary to my usual 'Doesn't get drunk at parties' status, as the night wore on I found my thoughts getting fuzzier and fuzzier. And I was thinking how nice that was. Each drink helped me forget a little bit more. I was free, not bound by...by...

I groaned and rolled to my side, the light streaming through the curtains and blinding me.

"Good. You're awake. We need to talk."

I squinted up at Lily. I opened my mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again. I held up a hand, turned on my side, and vomited into my trash can. I hope.

"Uuuuuuuh..." I groaned again.

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed. "You aren't glad that you drank so much now, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Next time you decide to drink so much you _black out_, have a designated person to carry you to your room so that you don't get raped, or so that me and Andromeda don't have carry you again." Lily said angrily. "Also you might want to get some coffee, class starts in 15 minutes." She briskly exited the room.

I rolled out of my bed and onto the floor. When I finally pulled myself up I downed the coffee Lily had left for me and threw my clothes on before stumbling out of my room. But when I reached the Common Room a few kids were there in regular clothes, and, in no hurry.

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Frank asked.

"Classes-"

"Are not today, because it's Sunday," Alice finished for me.

"But Lily-"

"Is worried and mad about how you acted last night, and wanted you to know."

I growled and went back to my room. I was not coming back out.

But after a couple more hours of sleeping, I showered, and was sufficiently awake.

The Common Room was now abandoned, so I exited the Gryffindor tower in search of people.

"Hey, Izzy," A Ravenclaw smirked as I walked by him.

"...Hi..." I responded to the stranger, but he had already breezed past me.

"Well, Potter. I always knew you didn't uphold the pureblood status, but this..." Lucius Malfoy looked me over.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, glaring.

His eyes widened in surprise. "What, you haven't seen?" His smirk became more pronounced as I looked at him, dumbfounded. "Well, aren't you in for a shock. You might want to check the message board."

I rolled my eyes as he laughed, but as soon as he was out of sight I walked up to the message board.

There was nothing interesting, only information about the next Hogsmead trip, a flier for for Wizard's Chess Club and-there. A picture of me. Of me and Aiden.

It must have been from last night. My shirt was riding high, his hands gripping my waist, my hands running through his hair. Now, this wouldn't have been a bad picture, if it hadn't been posted all across the school and if I hadn't been completely drunk. But honestly, I was so far beyond the point of caring. The looks, the whispers, the rude words that had once affected me no longer mattered. I was numb to it all; I would live my life the way that I wanted to.

"So. You saw the picture," A voice said behind me. I whirled around to see Aiden, his brown hair messy in its usual, just-had-sex kind of way, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I like it," He announced, leaning closer to the picture and me for a better look.

"That's only because it shows you 'getting some,'" I smirked at him.

"You don't like it?"

I shrugged. "I think we could do better."

"Well then," Aiden grinned, "Why don't we give them something to really talk about?"

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all.**


	40. Sneaking out

**Chapter 38**

Aiden locked me against the wall, grinning wolfishly at me as he slowly lowered his head. When I couldn't take it any longer I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. He kissed me as if it was the last day on earth; as if that was all that there was. I responded fiercely, jumping up to wrap my legs around his waste...

"What the hell, Izzy."

We stopped suddenly, mid-kiss. Lily was standing beside us looking at me with a disappointed look on her face. "Right here, Izzy? Really?" I slowly removed my hand from underneath Aiden's shirt and put my feet on the ground.

"Yes, really," I responded harshly. "There are pictures everywhere, so why not? But I don't need to explain my choices to you, Lily, so stay out of them."

"Wow, um, okay. Make your own decisions," Lily said, startled at my abrasive tone. Without another word she turned and walked away.

I turned back to Aiden, but the mood was so easily broken. Where had my defensive answer came from?

I sighed. "Let's go outside," I said.

Aiden shrugged and followed me. Once outside we sat down and he reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of Marlboros. He flipped it open and put a cigarette between his lips. "You want one?" He offered.

"Why the hell not?" I needed to calm down, and although I had never smoked before, I figured now was as good a time to start as any. I grabbed the lit cigarette he handed me and inhaled. I coughed, but only once. I was too pissed to let myself be overcome by the coughing and hacking of a first smoke. Why was I pisses? Who knows. But you don't need a reason to feel something; it will overcome you with or without one.

"These things really do calm you down," I commented.

"They sure do," Aiden agreed. "There have been studies that show that's the number two reason people smoke. After looking cool," He smirked. "I personally don't need them to look cool. I smoke because I enjoy it."

I watched him as he talked, and he did have a point. When he put the cigarette between his lips his jawline did become more pronounced, and his devil-may-care attitude shined. But it didn't make much of a difference. Those things were there without the cigarette. Aiden had an effortless way of looking just that-effortless.

I took a long drag of my cigarette, getting used to the feeling.

"Hey," Aiden said, standing up. "Come with me." He threw his cigarette down, stepped on it with the heel of his leather converse, and held his hand out to me. As soon as I took it and stood up, he began dragging me along.

"Why?" I asked, grinning at the enthusiasm that was plain upon his face. "What are we doing?"

"We," He announced, pulling me towards the Lake, "Are going to swim."

"Swim."

"Yes, swim. I have wanted to since I saw this Lake, and now we're going to do it." We reached the edge of the Lake and Aiden let go of my hand to take off his shirt, revealing his tan, well-muscled body. _This may not be such a bad idea,_I thought. But when I started taking off my clothes I realized something else. I was not going to take off all my clothes. Not because I was self-conscious of the shape of my body, though I'm sure everyone is a little bit. But because of my scars. The ones I got over the summer, stretching around my waist. But I could leave my cami on. _Sucks for him, _I smirked.

"It looks really cold," I said.

"Come on, we can jump in together," He answered. We jumped, hand in hand.

"Sir Cultrove Cynic was alive from 142-201AD..."

"Hey," Aiden leaned over and whispered, " Have you ever wondered if Binns would even notice if we snuck out of class?"

"Oh he doesn't," I informed him. "The hard part is getting by the annoying Ravenclaws who _will_ get us in trouble."

"But you've done it?" He raised an eyebrow. Impressed.

I scoffed. "Of course. So many times. All you need is a good distraction...

_"Hey," he whispered to me, poking me in the back."Let's sneak out of class."_

_ I turned to face him. "Can we please?" I asked Sirius. "I'm dying here."_

_ He smiled. "I knew you would agree. That's why James over there-" He pointed to the window on the far side of the classroom "Is doing this-"_

_ James caught Sirius' eye, grinned, and started waving his hand madly in the air. Everyone turned to look at him. You don't ask questions in Binns' class. Everyone knew that._

_ "Why is he doing this?" I whispered._

_ "Because, besides helping us out, he figured that looking like he's paying attention in class will impress Lily," Sirius grinned._

_ "That...might work," I said as James grabbed everyone's eyes, loudly asking a question about some goblin general Shrock. "It's better than his other ideas." Sirius grabbed my hand and led me out._

"So how are we going to do it?" Aiden asked.

"Oh, easily enough." I shrugged before pointing my wand at the blackboard. The chalk started writing obscenities referring to Binns, drawing everyone's attention. Aiden let out a chuckle and snuck to the door. I watched everyone stare at the board. Except for one person. Sirius caught my eye as I left, but I ignored him and followed Aiden out.

I


	41. SORRY

**Hi guys. Sorry, but I have definitely realized by now that I am never going to finish this story. So if anyone feels like finishing it, or knows someone who would want to, please message me! Again, I'm sorry I abandoned it. Love you guys.**


End file.
